We Are the Ninjas
by M-And-Company
Summary: Almost 19 years after "A New Beginning", we follow the lives of the Ninja's kids as the Next Generation take off. Follow the kids through crazy missions, a exciting adventure, and all the humor (and romance) that goes along with it. Plus- Wait...The Serpentine are free?.!
1. Preparation

Mayhemb; OMG! THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SEQUEL TO "A NEW BEGINNING"! *party is thrown*

Also the " " means spiritually, like "Uncle" Kai is a spiritual/non-blood relation.

* * *

**Prologue(s)**

**(these guys are now adults by the way)**

**(Lloyd/Charlotte and Irene/Kyle's kids names aren't put down due to the contest being held **

**(check Chapter 53 of "A New Beginning" for contest details))**

Bunny looked at her faithful husband, a grin on her face.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

Kim-Ly, Jay, Kai, and Nya all sat around their small square table at the restaurant. Before Kim-Ly and Nya both took in a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant..!" Kim-Ly and Nya declared at the same time.

* * *

Charlotte blushed a bit as she sat across from Irene (Kyle's wife and the group's friend).

"I'm pregnant." the 2 woman chorused to each other, before they grinned and went off to tell their husbands (Charlotte married Lloyd by the way).

* * *

Cole paced back and forth in the hospital's waiting room, Grace had gone in for a rather abrupt check-up and-

"Cole..?" Cole whipped around and stared at his wife, whose face was a bit more pale than usual.

"Grace, oh dear lord...! What happened..? Are you okay...? Do we need-"

"Cole I'm pregnant." and with that, the Earth Ninja fainted.

* * *

Bunny smiled down at the light green blanket that wrapped her son, her husband right beside her.

"Welcome to the world, young Ali." Zane whispered to his son, before kissing his head.

X-X

**~Birth Certificate~**

**Name;** Ali Donatelo Julien

**Born**: March 20th; 4: 30 AM

**Hair Color**; Blonde with brown highlights

**Eye Color**; Light blue with green flakes

**Blood Type**; +AB

**Mother**; Bunny Asher

**Father**; Zane Julien

* * *

Kim-Ly and Nya smiled at each other, both holding their sons in their arms. At their sides were their husbands, who were grinning at their sons.

"Hey Steel, who's my big guy..?" Kai asked his blue-blanket wrapped baby in Kim-Ly's arm, the boy blinked at him.

"Hey Cody, I'm your daddy..!" Jay told the small child in Nya's arms, who gave him a small smile.

X-X

**~Birth Certificate~**

**Name**; Steel Raphael Brimstone

**Born**; June 4; 3:30 PM

**Hair Color**; Dark Brown

**Eye Color**; Hazel

**Blood Type**; +A

**Mother;** Kim-Ly Thuy

**Father; **Kai Brimstone

X-X

X-X

**~Birth Certificate~**

**Name**; Cody Michelangelo Walker

**Born**; June 4; 3:30 PM

**Hair Color**; Brown and Black

**Eye Color**; Blue

**Blood Type**; +O

**Mother;** Nya Brimestone

**Father; **Jay Walker

* * *

Charlotte and Irene give each other tired smiles as they look at their babies, who were in their separate hospital baby-carrying beds sleeping. Beside them were their sleeping husbands, who had just then fallen asleep.

X-X

**~Birth Certificate~**

**Name**; -!- Leonardo Garmadon

**Born**; September 14; 8: 03 PM

**Hair Color**; Blonde  


**Eye Color**; Blue and green

**Blood Type**; +O

**Mother; **Charlotte Asher

**Father; **Lloyd Garmadon

X-X

**~Birth Certificate~**

**Name**; -!- Yoshi Thuy

**Born**; September 14; 8: 03 PM

**Hair Color**; Brown with Ginger highlights

**Eye Color**; Hazel

**Blood Type**; +B

**Mother; **Irene Nightrod (made up the last name)

**Father;** Kyle Thuy

* * *

Grace and Cole smiled down at their daughter, who was wrapped in a cozy pink blanket.

"Hey honey." Cole whispered to the baby girl, who was snuggling against Grace's arm.

"Do you think I'll be a good mom..?" Grace cautiously asked her husband, who gave her a comforting smile.

"You'll do whatever is best for our Regina, Grace. I know it." Cole reassured the woman before kissing both her and his daughter on the head.

X-X

**~Birth Certificate~**

**Name**; Regina Eun Ore

**Born**; October 31; 12:01 AM

**Hair Color**; Dark purple

**Eye Color**; Dark Brown

**Blood Type**; +O

**Mother; **Gracialda Garmadon

**Father; **Cole Ore

* * *

**Chapter 1; It's Time**

* * *

In 7 hours, 23 minutes, 51 seconds it would be her moment..! Regina Ore would_ finally_ get her elemental aura, finally being able to join the others as a whole team..! Already Cody (Jay and Nya's kid, the new lightning ninja), Steel(Kim-Ly and Kai's kid, ninja of Metal, cousin to Cody), and Ali (Bunny and Zane's son, ninja of Nature, cousin to Regina) were given elements...But once the wait was over, there would be another elemental ninja to protect the city..!So here Regina waited, up in a tree on the highest mountain beside a running stream. Her dark purple black-streaked hair whisking in the wind that blew against her, her brown eyes stared hungrily at the moon above.

She knew a good majority of the people coming, it _was_ her 16th birthday after all. Her father (Cole), "Uncle" Kai, "Uncle" Jay, Uncle Zane, "Aunt" Nya, "Aunt" Kim-Ly, Aunt Bunny, Aunt Charlotte, Uncle Lloyd, "Uncle" Kyle, her grandfather Wu, her other grandfather Garmadon, her grandmother Karishma, her grandmother Misako, her Grandmother Belinda, her Grandfather Lou, her Uncle Bruce (Cole's little brother), Cody, Ali, Steel, her Great-Uncle Julian (Zane's Dad) and her "Great-Uncle and Aunt" Ed 'nd Edna. Her mother...Well, who knew when she'd be back. The water ninja had been asked to stop by at a few ports just an hour ago because of some sailing problems, something to do with workers seeing things...She didn't know...

7 Hours, 22 minutes, 40 seconds

7 Hours, 12 Minutes, 59 seconds

...

5...5 hours, 19 minutes, 4 seconds...

3...

X-X

X-X

X-X

Regina groaned as the sun blared through the sky, shielding her eyes. Air was pressed against her face now, as she heard her dragon's wings flapping. Her dragon was the baby of Rocky and Silvermist's, having it's father's dark brown scales and his mother's blue highlights.

"Mmmnn...Relax Jupiter..." Regina stated as she tossed and turned a bit, opening her eyes to look at her dragon. Around it's neck was a small sign.

"**HAPPY SWEET 16!****-**** Cody**" the sign said...Sweet 16...What was Cody getting on ab-

"I'M LATE!" Regina yelled as she looked at her watch, she was already 5 minutes behind..! Jupiter nodded his head at his master, suppressing the chuckle in it's throat, yet the dragon was smirking.

"Oh wipe that smirk off your face, c'mon..! We need ta go..!" Regina stated before getting onto Jupiter's back, the dragon roaring happily before zooming off. All the 2nd generation dragons were only half the size of their parents, but they still were growing.

Regina smiled as Jupiter grazed the skyline, his wings dipping into the clouds before spraying water at the teenager.

"Hey ya big lug..! No foolin' around..! We have to get to the Monastery...!" Regina declared, Jupiter chuckled a bit before zooming ahead. Regina grasped the reins tightly in her gloves hands, her black primary ninja suit fluttering behind her. How could she have been late..?.! THIS DAY! Of all days..! Today was where it would be revealed what element she would take over from the past generation of ninja, or...Or she may even get a never-before seen element...! THAT WOULD BE SO KICKIN'!

Regina tapped Jupiter's side, the dragon roared in reply before flipping over so Regina was hanging onto the dragon by her feet. The 2 were a perfect match, both loved the high-risk stunts like going upside-down while flying...Yet not in front of her dad, oooooh no, the Earth Ninja would have a gasket. Suddenly, peaking through the upside-down clouds, was the top floor of the newly renovated Monastery. 3 floors in total, ranging over all the mountain it had once inhabited before the Serpentine burnt it down. Jupiter went right-side up now, they couldn't be to careful.

"Okay Jupiter, let's go..! Kick it inta overtime..!" Regina declared, her sporty-side showing. She loved sports, pranks, hanging out with her ninja brothers...She was a real tomboy, much to her mom's delight. Grace had always loved sports also, and was a bit worried about not being able to bond with her children, so it all worked out.

Jupiter nodded his head before collapsing his wings and shooting downwards, Regina having to hold onto the reins in front of her before she felt Jupiter reach solid ground. Hey, he was named Jupiter for a reason. Looking around Regina saw the other ninja's dragons already in the den, this made her more worried.

"Good job boy, but I'm still late and-"

"You're not late Regina." a soothing voice said before the teenager whipped around and smiled, before hugging her mom. Grace Ore, previously Grace Garmadon, smiled as she hugged her daughter. Yet they both were still careful of Grace's swollen stomach, a new life being carried right then and there. The older Grace still maintained her long dark purple hair, but her skin was a bit pale. She was wearing a dusty pink kimono with white flower markings, a dark red obi sash, her engagement and wedding rings, wooden sandals, and her red bow that kept her hair up. Grace had left the world of dancing, only teaching the ninja now, and had devoted her life to being a Sensei and a wielder of elemental magic.

"Mom, oh I'm so glad you could make it...!" Regina declared once she let go of her mother, who smiled down at her.

"And miss my Baby Girl's Sweet 16...? _Never_." Grace stated as she cupped her daughter's face, smiling down at her with as much love and compassion a mother could give.

"Thanks mom...But we're late and-"

"Oh pish-posh. I bet your Uncle Jay switched out the time in your watch again, 'cause we have a half hour left before the party starts." Grace quickly cut off her daughter, whose eye twitched before she sighed.

"Thank goodness, here I thought that I'd miss everything." Regina declared, a relieved look on her face. Grace giggled at this before taking Regina's hand and leading her up to the Monastery.

"Yes, well, we need to get you prepared."

"Huh...?"

"Your Aunt Bunny arranged for you to have a special kimono for today." Grace replied, Regina sighed in frustration at this.

"_Mooooom_, do I have to..?"

"Regina, it's tradition."

"It's a new tradition."

"And tradition nonetheless."

"But I-"

"It's either you wear the kimono your Aunt Bunny made you, or your Aunt Kim-Ly."

...

...

"What do you think of this smile for Aunt Bunny...?" Regina asked her mom, who giggled at her a bit.

"Perfect." Grace replied before pushing open the doors to the Monastery, everyone turned to them and waved.

Kim-Ly had grown just as much as Grace. Her hair was not as stiff and flowed a bit more, her eyes still those happy golden hazel eyes and bright smile. She was wearing a silver kimono, a chrome wedding band, and her chrome engagement ring that seemed to have a flame or ember on it. Kim-Ly had grown a bit more skilled in metal's so she and her husband (Kai) had re-opened "4-Weapons" along with a jewelry store not to far from it.

Steel had dark brown hair with black stands that patterned it, fashioned in Kai's style of hair, tanned skin, and bright hazel eyes. He was wearing a silver ninja uniform, and was (much like the her other teammates) about 4 inches taller than Regina.

Kim-Ly and Steel were working on the metal beams for the lattice alter where the transfusion would take place, Sensei Wu was rereading his lines for the transfusion yet smiled at them, then there was-

"GAAAH!" Regina yelled before being tackled from behind, and heard a young boy's laughter behind her. Turning around she smiled at her younger brother, Louis. Louis was only 7 1/2, so he was still a bit new to the ninja thing. He had Cole's hair color and style, yet their mother's bright blue eyes. He was wearing dark brown pants, a blue button down shirt, white socks, and black dance shoes. The young boy grinned at her, proudly showing his missing front teeth, before getting up and running off somewhere else.

"I'LL GET YOU YET, YOU RAT-SCALLION!" Regina yelled to her brother, who had a love of pirates and sea stories.

"But first you have to get ready." a baritone voice said from the side, Regina smiled at the voice before hugging the man.

"DADDY!" Regina cried out as she was hugged and squeezed, a hearty laugh echoing in her ears. Cole had grown a bit more tanned and buff over the years it seemed. His clean face that had a scar on his right cheek going down to his chin. He was wearing a loose black yukata, wooden sandals, and a white obi sash.

"Ha ha, how's my little girl..?" Cole asked as he ruffled his daughter's head, before Grace placed a hand on his arm. There was no doubt about it, Regina was a Daddy's Girl as much as Cole loved to smother Regina.

"She's doing fine, but now she has to get ready." Grace stated, Cole stuck his tongue out at her, earning a giggle from Regina.

"You're gonna get it now dad...!" Regina chimed before running off into the building, laughing a bit when she heard her dad's pained yell.

X-X

X-X

Regina skidded into one of the rooms of the Monastery, before smiling as she was hugged into a tussle of golden and blonde hair.

"Oh my dear blossoming flower, how are you today..?" a light-airy voice asked from behind the hair, Regina giggled a bit as she pulled back.

"I'm good Auntie Bunny, really excited." Regina replied to her aunt, who smiled happily to her.

The nature ninja had her hair in beautiful curls, her eyes were as bright as ever maybe even more! Her face was beautiful, like a porcelain doll's as her hair fell loose all around her. She was wearing a mint green kimono that had cherry blossoms on it, white gold wedding bands, and a thin white gold engagement ring that had a cherry blossom made of star sapphires on it.

Behind Bunny was Regina's cousin, Ali. Ali had platinum blonde hair that held a few dark brown high lights, and looked much like Zane's hair but in a shorter fashion. He was wearing a brown/green ninja uniform. At his hip was a small metal circle that held his kunai knives.

"It is good to see you, sister." Ali stated as he got up from his seat and hugged his cousin, who smiled at him.

"You also Ali." Regina replied as she hugged the boy, only to be swept away by Bunny. Bunny smiled at her before pushing the teenager into one of the bathrooms to get her ready, while Ali went into the hallway to give them privacy.

**-HALLWAY-**

Ali smiled a bit as he heard the regular bickering between Cody and Steel, before seeing them walk down the hallway.

Cody had black and brown hair (much like Steel's) but it was in a style that resembled Jay's, brown eyes, tanned skin, and had a nitch in his eyebrow like his dad.. He was wearing a blue ninja uniform, and had 2 Chigiriki on his belt. Cody and Steel were fighting, as always, for the affection of Regina. In both boy's hands were a bouquet of flowers; blue lillies from Cody, and red carnations from Steel.

"You idiot, she hates the color red..!" Cody told Steel, who glared at him.

"Oh yeah..? And what happens if her element's gonna be fire, huuuuh..?" Steel asked back, Cody continued to glare at him.

"Oh please, like the lovely-Regina would ever have such a...A.."

"Go on, finish that sentence."

"Such a destructive element..! After all, we all know that she'll get water."

"Oh please, getting your parent's elements, isn't that a bit cliche..?" the 2 boys stopped at Steel's sentence, noticing how they also had their parent's elements...

"Way to go Metal-Head."

"Shut it Sparky."

"Brothers, please, do not fight." Ali stated as he came over and held his hands between the 2 ninja, who glanced at him before glaring at each other.

"Might want to tell him that, Ali." Steel stated, showing off his inherited temper.

"Why you little-" Cody was cut off when the door that Ali was standing beside opened up, and Regina timidly stepped out.

"Whoa...(Steel)"

"Hummina...Hummina...(Cody)"

"Sister, you look wonderful. (Ali)"

Regina jumped at the voices, smiling at her team, before looking down at her attire.

Her kimono was based off of white opal, glistening in the light with varying colors. It was only fair for it to be opal, it being a good gem and Regina's birthstone. Her kimono's train was about a foot behind her, the arms going about 4 inches past her hands. The obi sash, spiraling dark blue and brown to symbolize her parents. The mostly dark purple curls on top her head had been rolled into beautiful waves, a crystal rose in her hair.

Suddenly the group turned when they heard a new pair of footsteps behind them, Grace had appeared just as Bunny was leaving to go into the Courtyard. Grace turned to the 3 boys, who understood and quickly walked away. Once they were gone Grace grasped her daughter's hand and led her to the window, where they could see everything.

Below them all the guests were happily chatting, the alter prepared with flowers and gems. In front of the alter was a table, with a symbol for each remaining element that had not been taken.

A piece of charcoal for Fire, a bowl filled with sea-water for Water, a rock from the mountains for Earth, a glass jar for Wind, a few ice cubes for Ice, a small dark purple umbrella for Shadow, a bright mirror for Light, and a few green beads for the ultimate right as the newest Green Ninja.

"To think, just years ago...I tried to take all this away.." Grace whispered as she looked out, Regina frowned at her mother.

"Mom..." Regina whispered, staring at her mother. For a moment Grace felt tears well up in her eyes, before smiling at her daughter and cupping her face once again.

"I almost missed out on the chance to see you get your element...Heh, I'm a bad mother aren't I..?" Grace whispered with sorrow in her voice, Regina shook her head before hugging her mom.

"No...You're the best mom I could ever hope for." Regina whispered into her mother's chest, the Water Ninja smiled into her daughter's hair before pulling back.

"Well, I may be a bit dubious on that. But you are the best daughter that I could have ever prayed for...That's why, I want you to have this." Grace whispered before she reached into her hair and undid her red bow, before having Regina turn around.

"Y...Your pretty bow." Regina whispered, Grace couldn't help but smile. This reminded her so much of the time when she had first received this bow.

"No...It's _your_ pretty bow now...Your grandmother gave it to me when I was little and about to face the world...Now I want you to have it, for when you face off against new challenges." Grace whispered before stepping back once the bow was in place, smiling at her handwork. Regina smiled at this before hugging her mom tightly. Nothing could make the 16 year-old anything but happy today...!

Boy, how wrong could she have been.

* * *

Mayhemb; Hope you all liked it! Review..!


	2. Announcements of Adventure

Mayhemb; Chapter 2...!

Songs Used; "Butterfly Kisses" by Bob Carlisle (remixed)

* * *

Regina gulped as she walked out of the Monastery doors, her mother at her side and squeezing her hand comforting fashion. Everyone grew silent at their arrival, before the 2 started walking towards the alter.

"Honestly honey, you need to relax." Grace whispered to her daughter, who was scared stiff as they walked toward the white-bearded man at the alter.

"I...I know mom, j-just...What happens if I don't have an element..?" Regina whispered back to her mom, who gave her a kind smile.

"Then we'll love you just the same, and you can take up the honorary role as a Samurai like your 'Aunt' Nya." Regina gave her mom a small smile at this, before the 2 stopped when they came up to the alter. Quickly Grace kissed her daughter's forehead before walking over to the front row of the audience and sitting down beside her husband.

"Dearly beloveds, we are gathered here today to join-" Grace quickly ran up to Sensei Wu, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wrong scroll dad." Grace whispered to the man, who gave an embarrassed blush as he nodded his head and switched out the scroll in his hand for another. Just in case of their being any other...Mishaps, Grace stood behind her dad and gave Regina a comforting smile.

"Ah, yes, here we go." Sensei Wu stated as he quickly read over the scroll in his hands, before he cleared his throat. Grace waved Cole over, the man quickly ran over to his wives side.

"_Earth and Water have combined to make a new entity in the world, who must fulfill her destiny_." Sensei Wu started as Grace and Cole suddenly pulled out their elemental swords, the metal shining brightly in the sun.

"_Though trials that she may face, let it be known that she has a place with all of us and_ _me_." Grace and Cole then walked onto separate ends of the table as Sensei Wu walked to the back side of the table, Regina stood awkwardly at the front.

"_But before her destiny can start or even commence...! LET US KNOW OF HER ELEMENT!_" Sensei Wu declared as he threw down the scroll and held his hands in the air. Each element suddenly glowed with an odd grey mist...Before they stopped glowing.

...

...

...

Regina felt her heart break suddenly when nothing started to happen, th-this wasn't right...A-At Ali, Cody, and Steel's elemental transfer...Their...Their elements would glow suddenly before they were wrapped inside the elemental power...

Grace blinked at the table, before turning to her daughter.

"H...Honey...I-" it was to late, Regina suddenly sucked in a breath and started running out of the Monastery. Grace quickly dropped her sword and started to run after her daughter.

"Regina! Wai-" Grace stopped yelling when she suddenly held her stomach, closing her eyes as she came to a halt in her running. Sh-She couldn't run..

"JUPITER!" Regina was heard yelling, before Jupiter's roar came to the ears. Seconds later they all saw Jupiter's mass flying away from the scene. Cole ran up to his wife, who was wobbling towards a chair.

"I'll go get her Bubbles, you just wait here okay...?" Cole whispered to Grace, who opened her mouth to protest...Yet Cole's glare was constant, and slowly the Water Ninja nodded her head. Cole then kissed her forehead before he took off running towards the Dragon's Den. Not a second after a small carrier pigeon landed on the chair beside Grace, who took the letter off it's leg and read it.

Grace gasped then once she got done reading it all, then looked back at the alter. This changed everything...

* * *

Regina sat crying inside a small cave, behind a waterfall...In a large canyon. The canyon had been a sacred place for Regina, it was a canyon that her parents and Aunt Bunny made for her the day she was born...Her own little cove in all of Ninjago filled with fresh flowers and beautiful running water..!...And she didn't even have an element to give them anything in return.

"Hey honey." Regina didn't look up her her knees, still curled up in a small ball with her back against the cave's far side. Cole sighed as he gently picked up his daughter and set her down at the waterfall's edge, before sitting down beside her. Their legs were dunked into the waterfall's waters as they watched the curtain distort the sun's image.

"Dad...Why didn't I get an element...?" Regina softly asked her father, who gave her a small smile.

"I...I'm sorry sweetie, I don't know. Maybe we can go ask your mother and Grandpa Wu about all this..."

"And if they don't know the answers...?"

"Then your Grandma Misako and Karishma."

"And if _they_ don't know the answers..?"

"Then your Uncle Zane and Aunt Charlotte."

"And if _they_ also didn't know the answers..?" Cole was about to open his mouth to respond...Only to realize that the only people who might know the explanation had already been stated.

"I...I don't know then Sweetie..." Regina blinked at her rippling and constantly-destroyed reflection in the water, before giving a smile to her dad.

"Thanks Dad...For everything."

"It's what I'm here for Honey. Now come on, we don't need your mother to beat us up with your baby brother on the way." Cole stated as he got up, Regina close behind him as they exited the waterfall via a small side path along the canyon...Only for Regina to blink at the sight of Silvermist and Jupiter swimming around in the water.

"Hey! We're going home now..!" Cole yelled out to the 2 dragons, who reluctantly stopped playing, before they flew over to their drivers.

* * *

When Cole and Regina got off their dragons in the Dragon's Den, they were instantly hugged by a worried-looking Grace.

"Dear lord, never make me worried like that again." Grace whispered to her 2 family members, Regina looked at the ground sadly.

"I...I'm sorry mom...I shouldn't have run away..." Regina said to the ground, before Grace gently hugged her daughter.

"I know honey, I know...But remember what I said, we'd love you anyway and every way. With or without a silly little element." Grace mumbled into her daughter's hair, Regina felt her eyes start to tear up as she hugged her mom.

"Ssssh, ssssh...There, there sweetie...It's okay." Cole stated as he rubbed his daughter's back, smiling a bit at his wife all the while. After a few minutes of Regina drying her tears, Grace suddenly smirked.

"Besides, there's hope for ya yet." Grace declared, earning a confused look from her husband and daughter.

"Huh...?" Regina asked, Cole not even speaking. Slowly Grace pulled out a folded up piece of paper from her obi sash, and winked at the 2.

"C'mon, I'll explain to everyone when we get back upstairs." no sooner had those words left Grace's mouth, the Water Ninja suddenly found herself being pushed up the stairs with her husband by their excited daughter.

* * *

Grace now sat before the audience, at the alter where Regina once stood. Quickly she looked over them all, before unfolding the letter and reading it aloud.

* * *

_Dear Grace,_

_Sorry we can't make it to Regina's elemental transfusion/Sweet Sixteen. Me, Charlotte, Kyle, Irene, and the boys are still up in the Northern mountains training our sons...When something amazing happened. As it turned out, the ninja of shadow and light end up earning their elements...! Wanna know how we found out...? CAUSE THE BOYS GOT THEIR ELEMENTS! YES! My son's the new ninja of LIGHT! YAHOOOOO!...Oh, right...And Kyle's son's element is shadow...BUT STILL! LIGHT! SWEET LIGHT! *does snoopy happy dance*_

_Love, Your Brother Forever, Lloyd._

_P.S.; I hope you get this before the Element Transfusion Ceremony...Cause then it'll be messed up, you got 2 more elements that aren't unoccupied anymore._

_P.S.S.; LIIIIIGHT!_

_P.S.S.S.; Charlotte says hi. _

* * *

Grace then smiled at the group as she tucked the letter away and took off the umbrella and the mirrors from the alter, before turning to the group.

"Let's try that again then, shall we...?" Grace asked the group, before Regina came up and hugged her mom.

"Thanks Mom." Regina whispered before everyone got back into place.

"Let's do this again then, shall we...?" Sensei Wu asked, before he opened the scroll in his hand.

"_Earth and Water have combined to make a new entity in the world, who must fulfill her destiny_." Sensei Wu started as Grace and Cole suddenly pulled out their elemental swords, the metal shining brightly in the sun.

"_Though trials that she may face, let it be known that she has a place with all of us and_ _me_." Grace and Cole then walked onto separate ends of the table as Sensei Wu walked to the back side of the table, Regina stood awkwardly at the front.

"_But before her destiny can start or even commence...! LET US KNOW OF HER ELEMENT!_" Sensei Wu declared as he threw down the scroll and held his hands in the air.

Suddenly each object on the table glowed their elemental color...Before one by one the color started to disappear.

The red around the charcoal symbolizing Fire blew out, the pink around the jar representing Wind flew away, the white light around the ice cubes representing Ice melted away...

Regina stared at the last 3 glowing elemental objects, her heart beating wildly.

Slowly the dark brown around the piece of rock symbolizing Earth dusted off, much to Cole's slight disappointment. How he'd have loved to share with his daughter the secrets of the Earth Ninja..!

Now everyone was holding their breathes as they watched both elemental flames around the bowl of water and the green beads start to flicker... When suddenly-

* * *

Rock; HEY YOU GUYS! NICE TA MEET YOU ALL SO SUDDENLY!

Mrs. Loon; Sorry about him, first day after taking off his cast (remember he broke his leg during "A New Beginning"

Rock; YEAH! AND I'D LIKE TO SHARE IT WITH THE WORLD!

Mayhemb; AND IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STORY!.? YOU IDIOT! *gets rolled up news paper*

Rock; I DON'T CARE! I'M KING OF THE WORLD! I'M MONKEY D. LUFFY! I'M HAN SOLO! I'M-

Mayhemb; IN TROUBLE!

Rock; *Squeal* *runs away*

Mayhemb; Sorry about him, please continue.

* * *

Grace kept the smile on her face as the blue flame flickered out. Sure she felt sad, but she didn't worry to much about it. The element of water would live on, after all.

Regina was speechless as a green flame suddenly enveloped the beads, and watched as the flame trickled through the air to envelop a odd ring around her. Yes, this was what had happened to the others.

The ring then expanded to where it fully enveloped Regina and lit her up into the air...Before a bright green light made everyone look away.

Once they all blinked away the odd spots in their vision, they smiled a bit as Regina suddenly floated to the ground.

Regina clenched and unclenched her hands, it was amazing..Such raw power, the feel of every element coursing through her veins...! It..It...

"AWESOME!" Regina yelled out as she spun around and tackled her dad, who picked her up with a proud grin.

"Congrats honey..!" Cole yelled out happily before he dropped Regina on her feet and proceeded to ruffle his daughter's hair. Grace smiled at the 2 as everyone but her left to go inside for the party. Slowly Grace leaned against the alter as she wrote on the other side of the letter her brother had sent.

* * *

_Dear Lloyd,_

_I'm sorry you couldn't make it...But I honestly think that you would have hated all the drama. Your message didn't get here until after we tried the ceremony...And Regina left with tears in her eyes. But don't worry, it's all okay now...Oh, and before I forget._

_REGINA IS THE GREEN NINJA!_

_YEAH, THE **GREEN** **NINJA**! _

_GREEEEEEEEEEN NINJA! _

_How's that for deja vu..?_

_Love, your happy-and-smug Older Sister, Grace_

_P.S.; GREEEEEEEEEEN_

_P.S.S; Everyone says hi._

_..._

_..._

_GREEEEEEEEN! _

* * *

With an amused smile Grace tied the letter to the pigeon's leg before sending it off, and going inside for the party.

* * *

Everyone was sitting at a few different tables, each family at their own. Slowly everyone was giving speeches to Regina, and finally Jay was up..._Joy_.

"Regina, I remember 9 months before you were born...*sigh* I swear the ocean waves were out of control and an earthquake was rippling out through all Ninjago and-" a cup was thrown at Jay by a blushing Cole, who was glaring at the Lightning Ninja.

"SHUT UP JAY!" Cole yelled out, before the Earth Ninja glared at the laughing original ninjas of Fire, Metal, Nature, and Ice.

"It's true Cole." Zane stated through his laughs, Kai nodded his head. Cole was about to yell something, when Grace got up and kissed his cheek.

"It's okay Cole, though I don't see where any of them have room to talk. Why I remember the 9 months before Ali was born, and it started to snow in Ninjago...! And don't even get me _started_ on how wildly the plants were all acting up." Grace declared to the whole room, Zane and Bunny blushed at this.

"Then who could forget when the largest **_Lightning Storm_ **that suddenly started all around Ninjago, _without_ a cloud in the sky may I remind you, 9 months before Cody was born..?" now it was Jay and Nya's turn to blush, yet Grace wasn't done.

"And of_ course_ no one could possibly forget how about all those fires that occured 9 months before Steel was born, along with the sudden growing numbers in the metal found in mines all around Ninjago." with the final blushes on Kai and Kim-Ly's face, Grace happily sat back down in her seat with a grin on her face.

"Go mom..!" Regina whispered with a grin on her face, her dad chuckling as her dad continued to stand.

"Yeah, well...I do believe it's time for a dance, don't you agree..?" Cole asked as he held out his hand to his daughter, just as the song "Butterfly Kisses" started to play. The Father-Daughter dance...

Regina smiled as she gently gripped her dad's hand, before the 2 walked over to the center of the room and started to slow dance. Yet along the way, Regina couldn't help but smile when she realized it was her parent's reversion of the song, her dad singing it.

Cole;** There's two things i know for sure**  
**she was sent here from heaven,**  
**and she's daddy's little girl.**  
**as i drop to my knees by her bed at night,**  
**she talks to jesus, and i close my eyes.**  
**and i thank god for all of the joy in**  
**my life, but most of all, for...**  
**Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.**  
**stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.**

"I love you dad..." Regina whispered to her dad, who gave her a smile.

"I know honey, I know." Cole whispered before he gently kissed her forehead and sang with the CD.

Cole; **"fly beside the dragon** **daddy, it's my first ride."**  
**"i know the cake looks funny,** **daddy, but i sure tried."**  
**Oh, with all that we've done wrong,**  
**We must have done something right**  
**to deserve a hug every morning,**  
**and butterfly kisses at night.**

**Sweet sixteen today,**  
**she's looking like her mamma**  
**a little more every day.**

Regina couldn't help but smile at this, that was all she ever wanted. To grow up like her mom. Beautiful, kind, protective...

"You know, I'm a bit worried about you going on an adventure. Especially with Cole and Steel...Keh, no good trouble makers..." Cole whispered to his daughter, the song was background music now.

"Adventure...?" Regina questioned, earning her a lopsided grin from her father.

"Your mother and I, along with the other parents and Senseis...Have decided that a few of us will take you and the boys, grab Lloyd and Kyle's sons, and bring you all on an adventure...And along the way, you'll all learn how to do Spinjitsu..Among other things." Cole declared to his daughter, who blinked at him before hugging him tightly.

"D...Daddy..." Regina whimpered into his chest, the Earth Ninja smiled into her hair.

"I know honey...I know." Cole stated softly to her, before they went back to listening to the song.

Cole; **She'll change her name today.**  
**she'll make a promise,**  
**and i'll give her away.**  
**standing in the bride room**  
**just staring at her,**  
**she asked me what i'm thinking,**  
**and i said "...Ya know what...? *record scratch is heard***

**No, this is irrelevant. I'm not letting her get married yet, so no..! I'm not singing about this. No, no, and...Hmm...NO!**

Everyone suddenly busted out laughing at this as the track stopped, before Grace walked up to the 2. Regina let go of her dad and suddenly (yet gently due to her mom being pregnant) hugged the older woman.

"I've take it you told her...?" Grace asked her husband, who nodded his head. Grace smiled at her daughter, petting the girls hair before gently kissing it.

"Then I need to go tell the others about the plans." Grace stated, before Regina let go of her mother. Swiftly Grace glided over to the small podium at the middle of the room before getting everyone's attention.

"Everyone I'd like to make an announcement. The other parents and guardians of the Monastery have all made a big decision that I hope you all agree to or at the very least appreciate. We have all decided to take the newest generation of Ninja out into the world, giving them a chance to experience an adventure to tell their own kids and-"

"IRRELEVANT!" Cole yelled out from the side of the room, cutting Grace off. The water ninja looked at her husband with a constant stare.

"I AM getting grandchildren Cole, that ain't irrelevant..!" Grace declared, earning a chorus of "ooooooh"'s pointed towards the Earth Ninja. Cole just sat back down in his seat, arms crossed as he looked towards his wife.

"As I was saying then...They'll be leaving tomorrow, a bit after lunch. We've also already prepared the group going with them; Sensei Wu, Garmadon, Cole, Kai, Jay, and Zane. Now-"

"Wait, mom...Why aren't you, Grandma Karishma, Nana Misako, 'Aunt' Nya, 'Aunt' Kim-Ly, or Aunt Bunny coming..?" Regina quickly questioned as she rose up in her seat, before sudden realization his her as Grace put a hand on her bulging stomach.

"The other woman will be staying here to help me until after your brother's birth...I'm sorry sweetie, but it won't be long, don't worry. Before you know it, we'll all be together again. Now then, in about 2 month's time you'll be arriving then at the Northern Mountain to pick up Lloyd, Charlotte, Kyle, Irene, and their sons to aid you on your adventure. Then with that-" Grace paused as she pulled out her elemental sword, and the other ninja who had theirs (Cole, Kai, Bunny, Kim-Ly, Jay, and Zane) held up theirs while Sensei Wu held up his staff.

"NINJAAAAAA-GO!" all of the Senseis and Ninja chorused together, tomorrow it would all start. Tomorrow...Was the beginning.


	3. Today's the Day

Mayhemb; Chapter 3! ARE YOU GUYS READY?.!

Rock; *puts ice bag on his head* I got a stricken eggplant thrown at me..!

Mayhemb; And you deserved it, on with the chapter.!

Song Used; "When Will My Life Begin" from Tangled (remixed), "Castle on A Cloud" from Les Miserable (remixed)

* * *

The New Green Ninja hurriedly gathered the last of her things before carefully placing them on her bed.

"I see you're excited." her mother said from the doorway, Regina looked at her and gave her a grin.

"How can I not be..?.!" Regina questioned as she continued to rearrange the items on her bed, before Grace glided into the room and dropped 2 extra duffle bags onto the girl's bed. Each duffle bag was filled with things though.

"Clothes, bottled water, dry food, a communicator that signals or you just want to talk...Shampoo, conditioner, extra clothes, extra ninja suits, 2 extra pairs of shoes-" Grace stopped talking when her daughter suddenly hugged her, a grateful smile on her face.

"Thanks mom..." Regina whispered to the older woman, who smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"You're welcome honey...Just be safe and look out for the others, okay...?" when Regina nodded her head, she was met with a small kiss on the forehead from her mother. With that Grace untangled herself from her daughter and proceeded to leave the room. For a moment Regina stood there, watching the door...Truth be told, she was actually worried about going out into the world without her mom. All throughout her daughter's life, Grace had been by her side. And Regina couldn't help but frown at the thought that she...She was actually alone in all of this, without her mom by her side and-

Regina stopped suddenly when she felt a tickle on her neck, and craned her head a bit...Only to blink at the sight of her mom's red bow in her hair...She wasn't alone, far from it actually.

With that thought in her mind Regina grinned as she packed the last of her supplies into her bag, today was the day...!

* * *

Ali calmly sighed as he meditated with his father, who was right beside him. The 2 were on the training grounds of the Monastery, waiting for Bun-

_tap...tap...tap_

Ali opened his eyes at this as he stood up and turned, smiling at the calm figure of her mother as she walked over with his and his father's prepared bags.

"Alright, I think I packed everything then." Bunny stated as she came up to the 2 men in her life, Zane quickly got up and smiled at her.

"Blossom, you did not have to do this." Zane said as he hugged his dear wife, who gave him a calm smile.

"I know, yet I couldn't help myself...It'll be a bit under 2 months before I see you both again..." Bunny whispered into her husbands shoulder, the Ice Ninja hugged his wife.

"Don't worry, we shall see each other again." Zane promised, before he let go his Bunny. Gently Ali hugged his mother, holding back the small tears that were in his eyes. He hated the idea of leaving one of his parents behind...

"It'll be okay Ali, just you watch. Why, before you know it, we'll all be together again..!" Bunny tried to cheer up her son, who gave her a smile in return as a tear dripped down his eye.

"Y-Yes Mom...Y-You're right." Ali softly spoke, Bunny smiled at him as she cupped his face and wiped away the tears with her thumb.

"Be strong my dear son, the world is your oyster once you figure out the riddles it may give you." Bunny whispered to the teenager, who gave her a grin. Today was the day, wasn't it...?

* * *

Steel glared at the metal bar that came close to his face, before he pushed it away. He was in his room, lifting weights as his bags sat on his bed already packed. He hadn't slept last night, so that was a good waste of time.

"You should get a shower before you leave." his mother's voice said from the door, Steel didn't look up from his work-out.

"How come...?" the teenage boy asked, before he heard his dad chuckle.

"I don't know...Because I honestly think Regina would rather be around someone who smelled nice and not like a gym while you all are waving goodbye." Kai told his son, who suddenly stopped working out. Quickly the Ninja of Metal put down his barbell and switched it for a towel, before running down the hallway.

Kim-Ly and Kai stood in the hallway then chuckled at their son.

"He has it bad." Kai pointed out the obvious, Kim-Ly nodded her head.

"Yeah, to bad that Cody does also." Kim-Ly declared, before Kai chuckled a bit.

"I know, but our son's a fighter...! He'll get Regina, don't worry."

"And Cody is suave and romantic, you can't forget about that." that was what caused Kai to blink at his wife, a thought popping in his head.

"Are you rooting for Cody...?"

"Of course not, do you know how great it would be if me and Grace were the grandmothers of the same grand kids...?" Kim-Ly's question then got Kai to chuckle a bit, rolling his eyes he gently pulled his wife into a hug.

"Today'll be the first step for the 2 boys then." Kai softly said into his wife's ear, Kim-Ly nodded her head.

"Yep, today's the day."

* * *

Cody ran around his room, 3 bags already packed and the last being filled with a few more books. In his doorway was his mom and dad, smirking at their son as he ran around the room.

"Let's see...Cooking for Two, Ways to Charm a Lady 101..." Cody muttered to himself as he placed the books into his bag, Nya giggled at this as she turned to her husband.

"Deja vu huh...?" Nya giggled to her husband, who gave an embarrassed blush as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about...!" Jay defensiveness stated, Cody was then looking through a few video tapes he had.

"Once bitten, Twice Shy...Episode Eight, season one..." Cody muttered as he took a few video tapes off the shelves and placed them into his bag also, his parents quietly watching him still. (Mayhemb; Breaking the 4th wall, even in a hidden manor.)

"Cody, you know that Regina won't eat without the others...Right..?" Nya asked her son, who blinked at her. It was true actually, sometimes Regina was a bit...Blank when it came towards his and Steel's romantic advances, only egging on their fights sometimes. Yet Cody suddenly gave his parents a grin, the one he showed whenever he was ultra-confident and excited about something.

"Don't worry Ma, I know...! That's why I've been making notes..!" Cody said, before he suddenly blinked.

"Oh geez...MY NOTES!" Cody yelled out before he frantically started running around his room again, searching for the sheets of paper he had carefully written down. Nya and Jay both giggled/chuckled at their son's antics before they both looked at each other.

"Today's the day." the 2 stated with mixed emotions, yet they still kept the smiles on their face.

* * *

Regina smiled as she and her team came out of the Monastary, before handing their dad's their bags and turning to their families.

Regina smiled as she ran towards her Grandpa Lou, who gave her a bit hug.

"My little Dancing-Bug, oh how you've grown..!" Lou exclaimed as he hugged his granddaughter, Regina smiled into his warm embrace.

"Thanks Grandpa, I'm gonna miss you." Regaina softly said to her grandfather, who suddenly pulled out a small boom box.

"For old times sake...?" Lou asked, before Grace came over with a water figure. After a few drops of food coloring, it was a nice replica of Ali. Regina smiled at her 2 elders before she took water Ali's hand, and Loud started up the music. Water and Regina started to do a form of a Waltz with Quickstep aspects to it.

Regina; **7 AM, the usual morning lineup:**  
**Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean**  
**Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up**  
**Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15.**

"She's learning fast." Sensei Wu whispered to Karishma, who gave him a small grin.

"Did you expect anything less from our grand daughter...?" Karishma questioned the old man, who gave a small chuckle before they went back to preparing the ship.

**And so I'll read a book**  
**Or maybe two or three**  
**I'll look at a few new weapons at gallery**  
**I'll train with Cody and Steel**  
**Then cook and basically**  
**Just wonder when will my adventure begin?**

"Don't worry, I'll help her with her adventure." Cody proudly told his parents, Steel glared at him from his spot beside the Lightning Ninja.

"Oh yeah right, if anyone's helping Gina it's me, Sparky."

"Shut it Metal-Head..!"

"Why don't you make me, Lightning Mouth...?" with that the 2 teenagers got into a small fight, with their parents laughing at their antics a bit before separating the 2.

**Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking**  
**Help out Ali, a bit of ballet and chess**  
**Pottery and sword fighting, some more training**  
**Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb,**  
**Make a mess! **

**And I'll reread the books**  
**If I have time to spare**  
**I'll look at the weapons some more,**  
**I'm sure there's more somewhere.**  
**And then I'll brush and brush,**  
**and brush and brush my hair**  
**Stuck in the same place I've always been.**

**And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin'**  
**And wonderin' and wonderin'**  
**When will my adventure begin?**

Once Regina and Water Ali stopped dancing, the watery figure melted away. All around Regina, people clapped happily at the show she preformed.

"That was beautiful..!" Lou exclaimed as he walked over to his granddaughter, hugging her like there's no tomorrow.

"You know, Louis is always here if you and Grandama Belinda need help at the Dancing Studio." Regina told the older man, who gave a deep chuckle.

"I know, don't worry. Speaking of Louis though..." Lou left his sentence untouched then, before Regina was then tackled by said little-boy they had been talking about.

"Are ya really going away Gina...?" Louis asked with small tears in his eyes, Regina blinked at this before sitting up and hugging her little brother.

"Don't worry Louis, we'll see each other again...! And besides, if you ever need me, just ask mom for her communicator." Regina easily gave comfort to her little brother, much like how Grace did with Lloyd when they were little.

"Makes you a bit proud, huh..?" Garmadon whispered as he approached his daughter, who nodded her head.

"Very, very much...Though, I don't think Regina believes that..." Grace whispered to the older man, who nodded his head.

"Quiet...Now, are you certain you wish for me to teach Regina whilst you're all still here...? I only know a little bit about elemental magic after all." Garmadon confined into his daughter, who turned and gave the man a book of spells.

"I believe in you Father, I know you'll do what is right for my sweet daughter. Yet she must learn things from someone other then me." slowly Garmadon gripped the book and hugged his daughter, kissing her cheek before kneeling down and kissing her swollen belly.

"May you both be blessed with protection.." Garmadon whispered softly before he gave a smile to the Water Ninja and went onto the ship, which Grace couldn't help but marvel at.

Just 5 months ago Bunny, Kim-Ly, Kai, and Karishma had all worked together to make a newly refurbished Destiny Bounty. Better training area, a bit larger rooms, yet still light enough to glide smoothly in both water and air.

Sensei Wu then appeared at the small platform on the bounty, easily gaining everyone's attention. It was time.

Cody gave one last hug to his mom and Grandparents (Edna was still bawling her eyes out), before he ran up to the ship and proudly stood beside his dad against the railing.

Steel hugged his mom one last time before kissing her cheek and taking the katana she had just given him, the same one the original Ninja of Metal had made for Kai, before he ran up to the Bounty.

"Goodbye mother, I wish you well." Ali whispered to his mom as he hugged her, before the 2 regretfully let go and Ali followed his brothers to the ship.

"Regina, take this." Grace stated as she gently placed 2 war fans into her daughter's hands, Regina opened them up and smiled. Beautiful carved silver made the boards while platinum was delicately yet sharply made for the actual fan. Regina snapped the fans shut before hugging her mother tightly, whispering a thank you, before she ran towards the Bounty.

"Are you all ready...?" Sensei Wu asked everyone on board, all gave a firm nod. With that they took off the boarding plank, and the ship started to rise. Everyone was waving goodbye now, except-

"JAY! CODY! DID YOU REMEMBER TO PACK CLEAN UNDERWEAR!.?" Edna yelled out to her son and grandson, who blushed feverishly. The other couldn't help but laugh at their expressions.

"YES MOM!/YEAH GRANDMA!" both father and son replied before they both buried their burning faces into their hands, the others laughing at them a bit. Carefully Regina placed a comforting hand on Cody's shoulder, earning her a more pinkish blush from the Lightning Ninja.

"She's just showing that she cares." Regina calmly explained, Cody nodded at this while Steel 'humph'ed at it.

* * *

Regina grinned as she gently petted Jupiter, who was residing in the bunker of the Bounty which they had made specifically for the dragons.

"Can you believe it Jupiter...? The Green Ninja..!" Regina whispered to her dragon friend, who nodded his head to her..Before he looked towards the door. Looking over Regina smiled a bit at the figure of Steel, who was there...Shirtless with a towel over his shoulders. Most girls would blush at this sight feverishly, but Regina only blushed a bit. She had grown up with these guys basically, so she was used to seeing them like this during hot summers or during/after they trained.

"Hey Gee-Gee." Regina glared at that stupid nickname, it made her sound like a dog for crying out loud..!

"Steel..!" Regina sharply told Steel, who blinked before giving a slightly embarrassed blush.

"R-Right...Sorry, forgot."

"S'Okay...Just don't do it again." Regina quickly replied before turning back to Jupiter, now feeding him some bass. Steel cautiously walked over to the Green Ninja, yet stopped once he was behind her.

"Ya know Regina...I-I could help you..."

"With..?"

"Huh..?"

"With what..? What could you help me with...?" Regina's question suddenly made Steel's tongue tied as images and thoughts went through his head. Oh, there was a lot of things he could '_help_' her with...

"uuuuh...W-With...With training of course...!" Regina stopped feeding Jupiter suddenly, before turning to Steel with a confused look.

"Isn't that what you do everyday..?" Steel suddenly felt his head beat faster then, a bit sad that he was caught in that easy trap.

"Uuuuuuh...LOOK! CODY'S SKYDIVING WITHOUT A PARACHUTE AGAIN!" Steel suddenly exclaimed as he pointed to the window, which Regina ran to.

"CODY! YOU AREN'T BUILT FOR THE WIND!" Regina yelled out...Only to see the ocean beneath them. The Green Ninja blinked her eyes before turning around to question Steel, only to find that the Metal Ninja was out of sight.

* * *

"Real smooth Metal-Head." Cody said while they and Ali were getting ready for bed, 5 separate beds were carefully put_ inside_ the walls of the room.

Cody was right above Steel's bed on the right wall, Ali's bed was next to Cody's on the wall to the right of them also.

"Shut up Sparky, and just go to bed." Steel grunted as he pulled his pajama shorts on and got into bed shirtless, Cody chuckled at this before getting into his little bed cove as well.

"I sense there is more to come." Ali stated to no one in particular, before he also turned in for the night.

* * *

Regina sighed as she walked into her room, only a bit tired.

Her room actually had a bed on the far wall, a window at the foot of the bed. Also in her room was 2 dressers, a black iron vanity, a small storage unit, a safe (upon her mother's advice), and a few pictures. Her room's floor was a smooth dark forest green while her walls were painted to resemble the ocean. Slowly Regina got out of her Green Ninja attire and put on her dark green sleeve-less nightgown, before crawling into her plush poster bed. If there was ever a person to be defined as "spoiled by father and grandfathers" it would probably be Regina.

Once inside the bed, and after closing the silk curtains around her, Regina carefully dug out from under her pillow a small cylander canister.

Carefully Regina popped open the canister and pulled out a small music-box in the shape of a sea shell, carefully she turned the key at the side of it, before the shell opened itself up. In the center of the bottom shell was a delicately made ballerina who started to dance and music started to pour out. Softly Regina laid her head down as she imagined her mother singing to her.

Grace; There is a castle on a cloud,  
Do you like to go there in your sleep..?  
Aren't any floors for you to sweep,  
Not in the castle on a cloud.

There is a room that's full of toys,  
There are a hundred boys and girls,  
Nobody shouts or talks too loud,  
Not in the castle on a cloud.

There is a lady all in blue,  
Holds you and sings a song for you,  
She's nice to see and she's soft to touch,  
She says "My dear, I love you very much."

I know a place where no one's lost,  
I know a place where no one cries,  
Crying at all is not allowed,  
Not in our castle on a cloud.

By the time of the music box had ended Regina was already fast asleep, and slowly the top shell of the music box closed.

* * *

**X-X**

**?**

We suddenly zoom in on the deserted island once known as "The Dark Island". Closely and suddenly a section of the beach suddenly collapsed to reveal an opened metal box...That had a recently-made hole on all sides of it. Today's a new day...!

"We're baaaaaack~"

* * *

Mayhemb; REVIEW!


	4. They're Back

Mrs. Loon; YAHOO! LET'S DO THIS!

Mayhemb; ENJOY!

P.S.; We'd like to remind you that Lloyd, Charlotte, Kyle, Irene, and their sons are all in the Northern Mountains. Where they are all heading to to pick them up. Supposedly it'll be about "2 months" but it'll take a bit less to get there...Don't worry, and this was made due to the contest we're hosting. (since one of the prizes is to give Lloyd/Charlotte and Kyle/Irene's son's their names)

* * *

Cody grinned at his reflection, ignoring the glare that was sent his way by Steel and odd look by Ali. Another attachment to the Bounty was that they had a larger bathroom counter top that had 4 sinks, and 4 different showers in one bathroom.

"What're you grinning at...?" Steel asked as he brushed his teeth while Cody combed his hair a bit, the grin never failing.

"Today's the day I'm asking Regina out...!"

"What makes you so sure of that, brother..?" Ali asked the Lightning Ninja, who put down the comb and picked up his toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Do you both know what today it..?" the ninja of Metal and Nature looked at each other at the question, before going back to the Cody while the boy brushed his teeth.

"September 2nd.." both boys stated as the Lightning Ninja spat into the sink, noding his head.

"Yes, September 2nd..! The day I get personal, exclusive use of the deck for mine and Regina's training. Only the 2 of us, on the deck, for 90 minutes." Steel dropped his toothbrush that he was about to put back, before he stared at Cody with wide-eyes.

"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?.!" Cody smugly looked at Steel, enjoying the look on his cousin's face.

"Remember when you were working out last night..? After you failed at giving help to Regina...? Yeaaaah I asked her if we could train together, me and her, alone. No body else, including Mr. Metal-head over here and her dad..!" Cole declared to Steel, before the Lightning Ninja left the room with a hop in his step. Ali looked over at Steel, who was gripping onto the counter top.

"Brother, I advise you to-

_**crack**_

Steel backed away from the counter top suddenly, before looking down at the broken off piece of marble in his hands...Only to shyly look at Ali, who was looking at him.

"Think anybody'll notice...?" Steel questioned the Nature Ninja, who shook his head with a sigh.

* * *

Cole grunted as he held up his forearms, blocking his daughter's attacks.

"Remember, keep your hands up and head tipped down. You know your weak points, so give them coverage without showing them to your enemy." Cole declared to his daughter, who nodded her head as they continued to train.

"Don't wear yourself out to much kid..!" Kai called over to the daughter and father, Regina didn't even glance in his direction.

"There we go Hun, keep your focus. Ignore the idiots." Cole stated, earning him a small giggle from his daughter and a mad expression from Kai.

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!"

"Good for you..!" Cole responded to Kai's yell, before the 2 adults started to argue suddenly. Regina stepped away from that and chuckled a bit, shaking her head with a smirk on her face before she grabbed her towel and went inside.

* * *

Zane smiled as he prepared dinner for everyone, having taken the chore away from Cole. Beside him was an angry looking still, who was slamming a knife down on some egg plants they were using for dinner.

"Is something bothering you, Steel..?" Zane questioned the Metal Ninja, who glared at the cutting board before him...Only to sigh as his shoulders slumped down.

"Sensei Zane...How did you get Sensei Bunny to go out with you...?" Zane blinked at the teenage boy as he felt a small heat rise in his human cheeks, he always felt bubbly whenever he would talk about his Bunny.

"Well...I do not quiet know, I never understood that quiet myself." Zane confessed as he continued to cook, Steel frowned at this a bit.

"Well...How did you know that...That she was the one then.? The one you loved?" at this Zane stopped completly, before smirking a bit as he felt his heart rapidly race with the same fondness he felt whenever he actually thought about this.

"Because, she loved me for me...She didn't care what I was, and supported me through all the trials we had faced..._That_ is how I know." Steel blinked at this before grinning a bit as he put down the knife and taking off the black apron.

"Thanks Sensei Zane, I need to do something then..!" Zane blinked at the running boy, before chuckling to himself a bit as he went back to the task at hand. The kids would learn eventually just what the word 'love' really implies. Either the easy way, or the hard way.

* * *

Cody grinned as he was pinned down to the ground by Regina, who was sitting on his chest. It was never hard for the smaller girl to pin them down, she had gotten used to the idea since she was 10 and her dad had taught her to wrestle.

"Pinned." Regina confidently stated, not noticing the blush on Cody's face as she leaned towards him.

"Y-Yeah." Cody gasped out as he then felt Regina's head hit his shoulder, his heart beating like crazy.

"*sigh* Why don't you fight me Cody...? Why are you always holding back...?" Cody mentally yelled at himself, he never knew that Regina would catch on. All 3 of the teenage boys had been holding back a bit when they fought Regina, even though they would probably still be pinned down by her. Cody gulped as his cheeks went a bit pink, no wonder she agreed to train with him and only him. Cody was terrible at keeping secrets while the others were rock solid in acting like they didn't have a clue.

"I-I-I don't know wh-what you're talking about..!" Cody tried to state, only for his throat to clench up a bit when Regina pulled back a bit and placed both hands at the side of his head.

"Cody..." Regina whispered as she gently pressed the tip of her forehead against the Lightning Ninja's, her eyes invading his very soul now.

"I...I-"

"REGINA!" Cody was actually greatful for Steel's interruption with a disappointed sigh Regina sat straight up and looked to the right. Steel was panting just 3 feet away form them, leaning against his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"I-I-I n-need to talk ta-to Cody. *Regina opens mouth* A-Alone..!" Steel gasped out, Regina blinked at this before sighing. Carefully, as to not harm Cody's form, Regina stood up and looked down at Cody.

"Don't think this means I'll forget. I _will_ get my answer." Regina declared before she walked back into the Bounty, Cody gave a sigh of relief as he stood up.

"Thanks Steel, I actually owe ya for interup-"

"Do you love Regina?" Cody suddenly blushed at the question, staring at Steel with a even-more flushed face.

"H-H-H-HUH?.!" Cody yelled out, Steel had a small blush on his cheeks as well.

"Do you love Regina..?" Steel asked again, yet a bit more slower for Cody. The Lightning Ninja blinked at the question, before they all heard a siren.

"TROUBLE!" Jay yelled out from inside the Bounty, Steel looked towards Cody.

"We'll talk about this later." Steel declared before he and Cody ran inside, none of them even knew what was going to happen.

* * *

Regina and Ali stood before the large computer in the Bridge, Cody and Steel right behind them and their guardians around them. On the screen was a sky-view of the village underneath them. It was pure chaos, wait...No, chaos was probably an understatement.

Random fires in the streets, buildings crashed into, glass everywhere...What could have caused all this...?

"Sensei...? What...What happened.? Who caused all this?" Regina finally questioned the group, Sensei Wu stepped forward.

"That is what you all must find out. Use Jupiter and one of Jay's contraptions to-"

"I call riding with Regina..!" Steel yelled out, gripping Regina's right hand. Regina blinked at him, a bit confused. The others didn't seem to mind this, and they started walking to the bottom deck where the dragon's den and a small helicopter (maybe holds 4 people) rested.

"Normally you love to ride on Uncle Jay's vehicles..." Regina was a bit suspicious now, and her brown eyes showed it. Yet Steel just smiled at this, a small blush rising in his cheeks.

"Maybe I like you more than I like riding Uncle Jay's helicopter." Steel declared, he could almost see the steam filling out of Cody's ears as he spoke. Yet what made Steel the most happy, was when Regina gave him a small smile.

"Thanks Steel..! I like you more than riding Uncle Jay's helicopter too..!" Regina chimed, Cody had to muffle a laugh at this. It wasn't really a complement, Regina hated most of the vehicles Jay had provided them.

"Let's see here...Awesome dragon vs clunky machine...Hmmm." was what Regina had said to explain to the original Lightning Ninja, who still didn't understand. Yet Steel repressed from sighing, and smiled as he and Regina got onto Jupiter while Ali and Cody got into a helicopter. It was kind of like those helicopters you would see news-casters ride in, but more sleek and versatile.

"Let's go..!" Regina yelled out, before the group descended into the ruins below.

* * *

"Do you think there are any people still around..?" Cody asked as the group wandered through the destroyed streets, Ali looked around.

"The plants tell me that the people left once the intruders came." Ali quietly commented as he pointed out to some turned over vases that held small ferns, which Regina set back up.

"Alright then. Teams of two, Ali you're with me." Regina stated, her leader-side showing proudly. Cody and Steel looked at her with sad eyes, yet Regina was already looking towards Ali.

"Okay, me and Ali will go north. You guys look South. Be careful, and stay safe." was all Regina stated before the 2 groups separated.

* * *

Cody and Steel glared at each other as they walked down the southern street...Only to end up at a big blockade made from a few dumpsters and a bus.

"Whoa..." Steel whispered as he and Cody looked at the blockade, before Cody smirked at his companion.

"Bet I could get to the other side before you..!" Cody chimed before he stared to climb the blockade, Steel right behind him.

* * *

5 Minutes Later

Regina looked back behind her, an odd feeling was creeping up the back of her spine.

"Is something wrong, sister..?" Ali asked his cousin, who looked at him with worried eyes.

"I...I don't know Ali...I-I just feel that..That something isn't right."

"Why do you say that..?"

"I can't hear Cody and Steel's arguing." Ali's eyes widened at that, before the 2 took off running.

* * *

Cody and Steel both groaned as they opened their eyes, black spots invading their fuzzy vision. The last thing the 2 remembered was climbing over the barricade...Only to feel a pain in the back of their head, before they lost consciousness.

"Dude...Ugh, what happened...?" Cody asked as he sat up and looked around, before noticing that they were only on the other side of the blockade. Steel rubbed his head while trying to remember.

"I...I don't know...Ugh, my head...!" Steel yelled out, holding his body part between his hands. Cody slowly got up as he leaned against the bus, before he heard a chuckle.

"Well, well, well. Enjoy your ssssleep boyssss..?" a British-like voice asked them through their haze, both boys shook their heads.

"Awww, that issss to bad. How about we make it...Longer then...?" the same voice asked, before Cody and Steel finally snapped their heads up...Only to see that they were surrounded by the Serpentine Generals.

"What in the huh...?" Cody asked as he and Steel faced their backs to the bus, before trying to get their weapons...Only to find them missing.

"Looking for...Thessssse..?" Fangtom asked as he held up Steel's zatoichi sword (also known as Ninja Cane Sword) and Cody's 2 Chigiriki (flail weapons that is a bo staff with a chain that connects to a ball on one end)...Only to toss the weapons over his shoulder as the generals advanced.

* * *

3...

2...

1...

"NINJAAAAA-GO!" Regina yelled as she jumped down from the top of the bus with Ali by her side, their weapons out and ready.

"More ninja...?" Skales questioned with disbelief and disappointment, honestly when would they end?.!

"And look, dear Lloyd has come back...!" Pythor declared as he looked at Regina, who had her hood down.

"I am NOT my Uncle Lloyd..!" Regina yelled out, causing all the Generals to blink at this...

"How long were we trapped...?" Acidicus asked the others, Pythor shrugged it off.

"Who cares...? The only thing that matters is, is that we are back..!" Pythor declared, before Regina stepped forward.

"Not for long...!" all the generals looked at the girl now, amused expressions on their faces.

"And what...Pray tell...Are you going...To do about...It...?" Fangtom asked, that was when Regina stopped to think. Wh-What could they do...? They didn't know Spinjitsu yet...! The Generals started to get closer as Regina took longer to answer, her eyes started to dilate...What had she gotten them into...?

* * *

Cole suddenly looked up from his hand of cards, him and the other men of the ship were playing poker.

"Something wrong Cole..?" Jay asked the Earth Ninja, who suddenly flipped the table.

"COME ON! I ALMOST HAD A ROYAL FLUSH!" Kai yelled out, before Cole gripped the front of the Fire Ninja's shirt.

"MY BABY GIRL IS IN DANGER AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS A FAMILY OF CARDS?.!" Cole yelled at the brown-haired boy, before Zane placed a hand on Cole's shoulder.

"Brother, please, how do you know they are in danger...?" Zane questioned the Earth Ninja, the panicked look in his eyes didn't leave.

"FATHER INSTINCTS! LET'S MOVE!" Cole yelled before he ran through the door... _Literally_. Everyone blinked at the ripped wood, before Kai looked towards Sensei Wu and Garmadon as they got up.

"You believe him..?" Kai asked, only moments before Sensei Wu bonked him on the head.

"Never doubt a father's instincts, boy." Garmadon stated for his brother, before they all left the room.

* * *

"Uh...I think we're in a pickle guys..!" Cody yelled out, Steel tried his best to glare at him.

"WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CLUE?.!" Steel screamed out, before they thought of the situation they and the others were in.

Cody, Steel, Regina, and Ali were now tied together in a bundle, over a mixed pot of boiling Venomari venom and Fangtom poison. The only thing that was preventing them from falling was a thing rope...That Pythor was aiming at with a bow and arrow. All their hoods had fallen off, and their weapons were at a pile to the side.

"The irony of all this is grand, isn't it Green Ninja...? A bow-wielder helped bring you life, and a bow-wielder will end it." Pythor declared, having figured out Regina was related to the Garmadons due to her purple hair.

"Steel..! Can't you do anything...? Get our weapons..? Make a car move..? Make that metal plate in Pythor's head to explode.?.!" Regina asked the Metal Ninja, was was struggling to her left.

"I..I'm sorry Gina, i-it's no good..! I haven't learn about metal bending!" Steel replied, before they all felt the same sinking feeling...They were all doomed. To Regina's right, Cody gently gripped Regina's hand beside him.

"I...I know this is a bit late, to tell you this...But I...I always-"

"DON'T YOU DARE WALKER!" Steel yelled out, cutting off the Lightning Ninja.

"You know what..? I CAN DO WHATEVER I PLEASE!"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

"That can be arranged..!" Pythor chimed before he shot the arrow...Which was quickly caught in the mouth of-

"Jupiter..!" Regina cheered as she saw her dragon, only to look up and smile when she saw the man on her dragon's back.

"Honey! Are you alright..?" Cole questioned from atop the dragon's saddle, Pythor looked at him and opened his mouth to yell..Only for his eyes to dilate when he looked behind Cole and on top of the bus. There stood all the other male ninja, Sensei Wu, and Garmadon...And they did NOT look pleased.

"Uh...I ssssugessst we make a...A desssicion to fall-back.." Skales whispered, before Skalidor nodded his head in agreement. Quickly the Constrictai General dug a hole into the ground, which all the Generals but Pythor slipped quickly into.

"This won't be the last you'll see of us..!" Pythor exclaimed before turning and falling into the hole as well, Cole didn't give this show any attention and started to work on getting the kids down.

* * *

Regina frowned as she sat in her bed, knees pulled up to her chest. It was all her fault that they had been captured..! If she hadn't orded for them to split up...O-Or maybe it was her decision for her and Ali to just try and defend the 2 weaponless boys that got them in a bind...Or maybe-

_Ding-dong-ding-dong_

Regina jumped at the noise, before looking around and noticing that it was coming from her dresser. Slowly Regina made her way over to the wooden object, before opening it up and pulling out the communicator her mom had given her. It was sleek black with yellow highlights, and resembled a flip-phone.

Slowly Regina flipped the top of it open, before pressing it to her ear.

(regular is Regina, _italics _is Grace)

"Hello...?"

"_Hi sweetie.__"_

"Oh...Mom, h-hi..."

"_Don't give me that, I know what happened."_

"Wha-"

_"Your father told me, he was bawling his eyes out it seemed with how scared he was..."_

"O...Oh..."

_"Yes, well...Honey, I need to tell you something."_

"Okay...Shoot."

_"At the beginning of everything, there is always going to be a bumpy path..The weak will try and turn around, and try a different path..But the strong, the strong persevere through it all...Now, what are you sweetie...?"_

Regina smiled at the communicator a bit, a giggle rising in her throat.

"I...I'm strong." Regina replied, before she heard her mom's giggle.

"_You got that right. Now go to sleep honey, and in the morning you can ask your father about getting some advice for being the leader. Okay...?" _

"OKay...Thanks mom."

"_Anytime honey, any time."_

"Okay...Well, night. Love you."

"_And I love you, sweet dreams my darling Princess." _Grace kissed the communicator before a small click was heard, and Regina carefully put the communicator down. The strong persevere. Regina kept repeating that same phrase over and over in her head, even to the point where she could hear it as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Mayhemb; REVIEW!


	5. Moral

Dr. Science; Enjoy.

Mayhemb; *looks to Dr. Science* See, now was that so hard...?

Dr. Science; *blushes*

Mayhemb; *shows peace-sign to readers* PEACE!

* * *

Ali sighed as he looked over the railing of the Bounty, the trees were dense beneath them. Where exactly were they traveling to...? Sure it was in the Northern Mountains, but...But the Mountains stretched out for thousands of miles...!

"Ali, are you okay...?" Garmadon asked as he approached the Nature Ninja, who jumped a bit at the sudden noise...Yet he smiled a bit at the elder.

"Yes, I am fine Sensei...I'm just worried, that is all."

"Of...?"

"The rest of our journey to the Northern Mountains...We have already been attacked on the 4th day of our journey...So.." Garmadon smiled a bit at the boy's worried expression, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You mustn't worry to much Ali. Our journey may be tough and long, but we shall get through this." Suddenly from behind them they heard a crash and Steel yelling at Cody for...Something.

"Though it being a quiet journey, I can't promise." with Garmadon's comment, the 2 couldn't help but laugh a bit.

* * *

Cody sighed as Steel continued to yell at him, before he went back to putting in his brown contacts. He was always shy about his blue eyes, something the others didn't understand...Yet Regina didn't seem to notice. She always said that his eyes were amazing, and one of his best qualities ..Of course he was wearing his colored contacts, which also were prescriptions...He would never live it down if he had to wear glasses in front of Steel and Regina. NEVER.

"-I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE IT! HOW COULD YOU ALMOST TELL HER?.!" Steel yelled out again, Cody sighed as his reflection before looking at Steel with a bored expression.

"The same way we breath and move...It...It just happened.." Cody confined into the Metal Ninja, who was still confused at this explanation.

"You're crazy."

"Maybe, but Regina likes me more." and with Cody's comment, Steel went back to yelling at him.

* * *

Rock;I like pie.

Mayhemb; *slaps Rock upside the head*

* * *

"Uuuuugh." Kai groaned before he gave a small sigh as he stared at the underground sonar scans of the area they had in...Where were they...? The Serpentine couldn't just...Disappear again..!

"I still don't get it sis, how were they able to avoid the scanners..?" Kai asked the communicator in his hand, it's red color shined brightly with one of the many buttons pressed down.

"I don't know Kai, but we'll keep looking." Nya responded through the communicator, before Kai sighed a bit. Was that really the best they could do...?

"Okay...Thanks sis, talk to ya later." Kai stated, before ending the connection once Nya bid goodbye.

"Do you think we'll find anything...?" Regina asked with her dad by her side, both behind the Fire Ninja.

"Who knows..." Kai admitted, before he suddenly blinked when he realized something.

"Wait...There maybe someone who may know..!" with that Kai quickly flipped open the communicator and looked through the buttons.

* * *

Charlotte smiled a bit as she picked some fruit off a tree beside her, before looking around. The greyish mountain landscape had been her home for a few months now, and had grown on her. Sure it wasn't the most ideal place, but it fit their needs. They needed to train the younger dragons, check...Had to make sure that this Monastery up here was secure and still working, check...Plus make sure the boys could have enough space to train, check..!

Suddenly at her hip, Charlotte felt her communicator vibrate. As she took the communicator off her hip, she caught her reflection in the nearby pond.

Charlotte had grown much like Grace, her figure making even the most strongest men bow to her. Her body was now rippled with curves that made any sane man's eyes look over her...Until they got glared at by Lloyd that is. Charlotte's hair was now in cute ringlets down to her waist and her eyes were as beautiful as ever. She was wearing a crème colored yukata, a dusty yellow wedding ring, and a silver engagement ring that had a green dragon wrapping around it.

Slowly Charlotte flipped open her yellowish-and-silver communicator, tossing the pear into a basket that she had carried down from the Monastery.

(regular typing is Charlotte, _italics is Kai_)

"Charlotte speaking." Charlotte calmly said to the communicator, which had a bit of static.

"_Charlotte...?_"

"Oh, hi Kai."

"_Hey, listen...You think you could look into the future...?_"

"Kai, if this is about the lottery in Ninjago again I-"

"_No! No, it isn't that...Didn't you hear about us getting attacked by the Serpentine...?_"

"My sister's best friend's husband say whaaaaat..?"

That was how Charlotte was then subjected to listen to the terrible news that had partially haunted her for a few years, before she sighed. Yet the Light Ninja had gotten better at her powers, but she couldn't do the impossible..!

"Kai, I need something related to the Serpentine in my possession to preform the correct spell before I can even think about looking into a future with them..!"

After some depressed sentences Charlotte sighed as she looked towards the setting sun.

"I'm sorry Kai, but I have to go. Bye." Charlotte whispered before clicking off her communicator, feeling a bit bad for not being able to help, before she picked up her basket and went to her temporary home.

* * *

The dinning room was quiet today, the only sounds filling it was the silverware scrapping against the plates. No one really wanted to talk, even more so in the case of Kai (for not being able to find out any news) and Regina (for getting the team captured by the Serpentine).

"So uh...How 'bout them Mets..?" Jay tried to start a conversation, only to have a few confused looks.

"Mets...?" all of the others asked, Jay shrugged.

"Hey, I don't anyone else trying to come up with any topics of intrest." Jay defensivly stated, before Sensei Wu smirked a bit.

"Oh, but I think I know one." Sensei Wu declared, before he looked at his granddaughter. Regina quirked an eyebrow at this, only adding onto the older man's smile.

"Have I ever told you kids about the day you fathers first met Grace..?" all the ninja dads groaned at this, noticing how their kids suddenly grew interested.

"No, how..?" Ali questioned, only adding another groan from the fathers.

Sensei Wu chuckled at this a bit, before stroking his beard. "Well...It went a biiiit like this.."

* * *

**X-Flashback-X**

(edited version of "The Water Ninja" Chapter 1)

_The Ninja's got off of their dragon's quickly and stopped when they saw another dragon. _

_"Sensei? What is the meaning of this?" Cole asked as the boys walked to their Sensei and Nya, who smirked knowingly at each other before turning to the boys. _

_"A meeting." was all Nya replied, all the Ninja's quirked their heads to the side a bit. _

_"What's that suppose to mea-" Jay was cut off when a arrow zoomed in front of the boy's faces, before impaling itself into the wall. They quickly turned their heads to see a light blue and silver ninja, holding a golden long bow that was now cradling another arrow. _

_"We got company!" Kai stated as the boys flipped on their hoods and got out their weapons, before running head first against the mysterious (to them) Ninja._

x-x

_Sensei Wu and Nya watched the Ninja's fight a disguised Grace as they themselves sipped tea. _

_"Should we help?" Nya asked worryingly, Sensei Wu couldn't help but chuckle a bit as he saw Grace deflect Jay's lightning attacks with a golden shield that had been left behind some time ago and aimed the lightning at Zane, who was hit quickly. _

_"But who should we help?" Sensei Wu asked with another chuckle, Nya giggled a bit along with him as she saw her brother be with a arrow that was surrounded by water, putting out his fire attack and leaving steam. _

_"What is with this Guy?" Kai yelled, that was when he saw Sensei Wu and Nya just sip tea. _

_"WHY ARE YOU LETTING THIS HAPPEN SENSEI?" Jay yelled out the question before he was kicked into the wall by Grace, who only chuckled a bit before going back to fighting._

_Sensei Wu and Nya both shared a nod before they got up and walked over the fight. _

_"Enough." Sensei Wu stated, Grace let go of Cole, who she had almost punched, before bowing before Sensei Wu. _

_"I hope you all got a chance to meet your new comrade." Sensei Wu stated, the Ninja (other then Grace) stared at him. _

_"WHAT?" they all chorused, right before the 4 fainted. _

_"This is going to take some time...Isn't it?" Grace asked with a small laugh, both Sensei Wu and Nya nodded in agreement with the statement before they carried the 4 boys into the Monastery._

**X-End of Flashback-X**

* * *

The dads all were hiding their embarrassed faces as their kids laughed at the story a bit, before Regina smiled at the boys.

"Your dads maybe able to beat each other up, but my mom dominates...!" Regina whooped out, a grin on her face. Wu couldn't help but smile a bit at this, happy that his idea of getting the kids more happier had worked.

"Dad, did you really have to tell them that story...?" Cole asked one of his bearded father-in-laws (Grace considered both Wu and Garmadon as her dads, so he has 2), Sensei Wu grinned at him.

"Why yes, yes I did." with Wu's comment, Zane got up from the table and went to the kitchen to fetch dessert.

"You guys better get enough sleep tonight, tomorrow your training at dawn." Garmadon told the students, Cody and Steel grumbled a bit at this while Ali and Regina nodded their heads.

"Yes Sensei." the 4 teens chorused together, before Zane came back with different cakes. After a little time to get a piece, everyone had what they wanted.

* * *

Triple-Chocolate Chip; Cole, Regina, and Garmadon

Blueberry Cheesecake; Jay, and Zane

Angel's Food Cake; Steel, Wu, and Kai

Tiramisu; Cody

* * *

The group was happily chatting, before Cody suddenly grinned as he nudged Regina's arm, easily gaining the Green Ninja's attention.

"Hey, Regina. You wanna try my Tiramisu..?" Cody asked as he held out a fork-full of the cake to Regina, who smiled at it. Regina had inherited Cole's massive appetite for cakes, and was more than happy to try some..!

"Sure Cody I'd love to-" Steel jumped in his seat on the other side of Regina, before gripping her other arm, also gaining the girl's attention.

"No! Regina, here...Try some of my cake..! After all, vanilla and chocolate go hand-in-hand..!" Cody glared at the Metal Ninja, who was now holding out a fork-full of the Angel Food Cake to Regina.

"But chocolate and coffee go much better..!" Cody argued, earning him a glare from Steel.

"What if she doesn't like coffee...?"

"What if she doesn't like Angel Food Cake..?"

"Who doesn't like Angel Food Cake?"

"I DON'T KNOW! YOU TELL ME!" with that Cody got up and took Steel's piece of cake, before slamming it into the Metal Ninja's face. All the others were laughing a bit at this, as Steel wiped away some of the cake off his face.

"Pffft *blinks eyes* *glares at laughing Cody* Well then Cody, tell me. *grips Cody's plate of cake* WHO DOESN'T LIKE TIRAMISU?.!" Steel yelled out, before slamming Cody's cake in the teenage Lightning Ninja's face. Cody gasped as he wiped his cake off, only to get the remains onto Kai's face by accident...

Suddenly, world war 3 broke out in that room.

* * *

Cody and Steel sighed as they put down their mops, tired from having to work. Since they technically started the food fight, they were in charge of cleaning it up...Without being able to clean up themselves, so here they were with cake still on their faces.

"I _so_ hate you."

"Save it Walker." suddenly the 2 boys looked towards the door once it opened, to reveal a nightgown-wearing Regina.

"Hey, I never did get to try the cake ya know." Regina calmly said as she came into the room and quietly closed the door behind her, the 2 boys quirked an eyebrow. The cake had already been eaten by Cole and Jay...But mostly Cole.

"Uh...Regina..? There's no cake left." Steel awkwardly said as he and Cody stood up, Regina gave them a small smile.

"Yeah there is." Regina stated, and before Cody and Steel could reply Regina glided over to them. Quickly Regina softly licked Cody's right cheek, before turning her head a bit to lick Steel's left.

Behind the masks of cake they wore, the 2 boys knew they were now flushed red. Yet Regina didn't seem to mind as she smacked her lips, enjoying the taste of the cakes, before grinning.

"Yummy..! Anyway, I'll see you guys in the morning, night..!" Regina chimed as she left the room, once the door clicked close though the 2 boys fainted out of pure bliss.

* * *

Regina sighed as she looked at the map before her, before looking over the books in front of her. The bridge was dimly lit by the small lamp the girl was using. She had to study the Serpentine, figure out where they were...And just what they were planing.

* * *

Grace sighed as she gently rubbed her stomach, before looking over and smiling at the sleeping Louis beside her. The 2 were in Louis' room in the Monastery, and the smaller boy had just fallen asleep.

"Goodnight, my little Louis." Grace whispered before kissing her son on the head, before walking out of the room and closing the door behind her. Gently Grace walked through the hallways, only to stop once she felt an odd feeling in the back of her head...Before she smirked a bit as she realized what the feeling was.

"A sleepless night of studying..Heh, she is my daughter." Grace whispered to herself before she continued, making a mental note to tell her dad to go easy on early morning training for Regaina's sake.

* * *

Mayhemb; REVIEW!

Mrs. Loon; Only 13 days till the end of the contest...!


	6. Trying and Training

Mayhemb; Quick news...Due to it being Dr. Science's birthday in a few days...

We may be doing something. While in anticipation for the names being given (the art contest) and out of sheer boredom me and the group had decided to do a Ninjago X Disney crossover. The crossover will expand different chapters over the Short Stories, and interchange in the Disney movie.

First one is **Aladdin**

Cole as Aladdin  
Jay as Genie  
Kai as Abu

Lord Garmadon as the Sultan  
Grace as Jasmine  
Bunny as Rajah (Jasmine's lion)

Kim-Ly, Irene, and Nya as the Gypsy girls

Dareth as Prince Achmed (Jasmine's First Suitor at the beginning of the movie)  
The Overlord as Jafar  
General of Stone Army as Razoul (Captain of the Guard of Agrabah)  
The Stone Army as the Guards of Agrabah

Sensei Wu as The Narrator/The Peddler  
Pythor as Gazeem (the guy at the beginning of the movie who is swallowed up by the Cave of Wonders (the sand lion thing), Jafar's assistantt  
Zane as the Cave of Wonders voice

or first maybe **Mulan 2 (yet switched up)**

Kai as Mulan  
Kim-Ly as General Shang  
Jay as Mushu

Good Garmadon as Fa Zhou  
Karishma as Fa Li  
Lila as Grandmother Fa

Kim-Ly as Yao (tough guy of the 3 men in Mulan 1)  
Bunny as Po (fat guy from the 3 men in Mulan 1)  
Charlotte as Ling (funny guy from the 3 men in Mulan 1)

Sensei Wu as The Emperor of China

Lloyd as Ting-Ting (eldest daughter of the Emperor, (purple one) hates to laugh)  
Kai as Mei (middle daughter of the Emperor, (the pink one) who listened to Mulan to follow her heart)  
Zane as Su (youngest daughter of the Emperor, (the orange one) who likes to gather food)

Lord Garmadon (evil) is Lord Qin  
Grace as Prince Jeeki

(Good Garmadon and Lord Garmadon are 2 different people, both brothers of Sensei Wu...We'll explain it more when we're working on it)

Afterwards we are doing **Tarzan**

Zane as Tarzan  
Kim-Ly as Terk (the ape with Tarzan)  
Grace as Kala (Tarzan's mother)  
Cole as Kerchak (leader of the gorillas, Kala's mate)  
Lloyd as Tantor the Elephant

Bunny as Jane  
Sensei Wu as Archimedes (Jane's Father)  
Pythor as Clayton (the hunter/tour guide of the jungle)

Others we plan to do; Snow White (Charlotte and Lloyd), Cinderella (Jay and Nya (but with rolls switched (Nya as "Princess Charming" and Jay as "Cinder")), Sleeping Beauty (Zane and Bunny), Beauty and the Beast (Kim-Ly and Kai), Brave (Grace along with Cole, Jay, and Kai), The Princess and the Frog (Grace and Cole), then Tangled (Charlotte and Lloyd). We aren't doing Pocahontas because...Well...We kinda think that's a bit...Out there..*cough* Uh..Anyway..

Mayhemb; that is all...ENJOY!

* * *

Jay snickered as he took the marker off his son's face, honestly he and Steel shouldn't sleep in the middle of a room.

* * *

Wu chuckled a bit as he saw his granddaughter sleeping at the table in the Bridge, notes and books scattered all around her. Slowly he walked towards the lightly snoring girl, shaking her shoulders a bit.

"Regina...Wake up, it's time for training." Wu whispered, who gave out a small groan before lifting her head up and rubbing her eyes.

"Mmmn, what time is it...?"

"I'd saaaay...Morning." Regina stopped moving at that, before dropping her hands and looking panicked.

"Did I miss out on training..?.!" Wu smiled a bit at this, and patted the (majority) purple-haired girl on the head.

"No, you're actually just in time for it. But go and get dressed, we don't need you tripping on your nightgown now do we..?" Regina shook her head to her grandfather's question, before getting up and running to go get changed.

* * *

Regina found herself glaring at the knot on her ninja gi, which didn't seem to be holding as she walked through the hallways.

"Why can't you just be good for one day..?" Regina asked the gi, which often gave her troubles when she really didn't need it.

"I do not know." Regina jumped at the sudden voice, before looking up to see a smirking Cody...Only to place a hand over her mouth to muffle her giggles.

All along the boy's face was random doodles of stars, a mustache, a monicle...Everything but the kitchen sin-Oh wait...There it was, underneath his chin...

"Uh..Cody, did you...Kff..D-Did you look in the mirror today..?"

"No...Why..?"

"I think you should...Really, I do." Regina declared, Cody blinked at her before shurgging a bit and walking towards the bathroom.

,,,

,,,

"DAAAAAAAD!" Regina couldn't help but burst out laughing at the teenage Lightning Ninja's scream, and the older Lightning Ninja's laugh.

* * *

**-x-**

Steel grinned as he suddenly tripped Cody, the 2 being sparring partners right now while Ali and Regina faced off beside them.

"For Lightning, you sure are slow." Steel jeered at the teenage Lightning Ninja, who gritted his teeth at this.

"And for Metal, you're a lightweight..!" Cody yelled out, before kicking Steel in the stomach. Steel gripped his torso as he was suddenly sent flying into the mast of the ship, groaning a bit as he slid down the wooden pole.

"Point, Cody." Zane declared, he was the one judging Cody and Steel's match.

At the same time though, Regina slipped underneath Ali's attacks before finally ducking into the small opening between his legs. Like always, Ali jumped up, causing his feet to be lifted from the ground. Stinging like a bee, Regina placed both her feet in accordance to Ali's, before pushing the Nature Ninja into the air and onto one of the mast's boom (these are what the things that the sails bottoms are attached to are called)

Ali was hanging onto the boom now, his knees being the only thing keeping him from falli-

_**thump**_

Oh...Never mind..

"Point, Regina." Garmadon stated as he looked at Ali's slumped form, before he helped the Nature Ninja up.

* * *

Pythor smirked as he looked down at the tattered old scroll before him, oh happy day..! To think, they still hadn't put cameras in Ninjago City's sewer system, even underneath the unguarded museum.

The scroll had old black, smudged writing, yet it was still legible.

_"For those who may be concerned, let me tell you of the tale that chills many to the bone. One of when the Great Devourer was first created._" the first few sentences spoke clearly, a smirk rising even more on Pythor's face.

Ever since the entire Moon Princess/Overlord fiasco, Grace had let some of the literature pieces in the Moon Princess' library be examined at by the museum...Oh those cocky fools..!

"Well, then we'll just show them whose boss..!" Pythor yelled out to himself, before looking into depths of the dark room all around him he smiled at a picture of Grace that had been in the newspaper after her disappearance.

"My queen...You shall be shown, who is boss..! You, your family...Everyone.." Pythor whispered happily, before he let out a maniac laugh.

* * *

Cody groaned as Regina pinned him to the ground again, the others watching.

"Point. Set, match." Regina declared as she got up, before helping Cody get back on his feet. Once they both were stationary on their feet, the teens went to pick up some of the training equipment...Or else there would be a lecture from Sensei Wu.

"You know...I always wonder, why can't we have nice things...? I mean, yeah we got a LOOOOOOOT of training equipment...But, still..." Steel asked Regina, who opened her mouth before the 2 heard a thud. Looking over they saw Cody laughing his head off while Ali was stuck onto the 2nd highest boom and couldn't get do-

**_thud_**

Never mind.

"And that's why we can't have nice things." Regina replied before she and Steel went back to working.

* * *

Regina sat there, watching the TV with a bored expression. Just...Thinking...

ssssssh

The Green Ninja jumped at the noise, before smiling a bit when she saw that it was only her dad.

"Hey honey, can we...Uh...Talk...?"

"Sure thing dad, come on in..!" Cole smiled a bit at this as he entered the room, closing the door behind him, before sitting down on the couch beside her. Quickly Regina muted the TV, silencing the show called "the amazing world of cinnamon bun"...Yeah, don't ask.

"Listen...Honey...I know you're at that age where you may be...Thinking and feeling some..Things.." Cole awkwardly said to his daughter, who quirked an eyebrow.

"And...Uh...At this age, you may start to...Uh...Notice boys a little bit more...And...Oh dear lord, I wish your mother was here to explain this all to you..." Cole declared as he face-palmed, saddened by his own attempts at trying to give his daughter 'the talk'.

"Dad...? What are you doing...?"

"...*blinks* *light bulb lights above Cole's head* Okay...Let's try it like this. Have you noticed how Cody and Steel are always...Extra-nice to you...? And argue even more it seems when you're around?" Cole found it easy to do this part, going along the lines of what he and the others felt towards their wives.

"Uh...Yeah, sometimes...Why...?" Here however was where Cole was gonna have some trouble.

"Well...Uh...You see honey...Uhmm..." Cole started to look around, before he suddenly picked up a kendo training helmet off the ground. (Mayhemb; Mulan 2 reference..! Coming right up..!)

"When a man is in...*Regina blinks at him*...When a man is in..*Regina giggles a bit*..*Cole blushes* *looks at the hat*...Okay..Uh, Regina..?"

"Yeah dad..?"

"Could you...*juts helmet in her direction* Hold onto this for me...?"

"Sure dad." Regina stated as she took the helmet from the older man, who nodded his head as he got up.

"And Dad...?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop reading those parenting manuals. None of them talk about raising ninjas." Cole couldn't help but chuckle a bit at his daughter's declaration a bit, before exiting the room...To go read the manual again.

* * *

"Meee, meee, meee." Cody sang to the mirror, before coughing a bit as he felt the strain in his neck. Beside him Steel was laughing at him, shocked at all of this.

"Dude, what are you doing..?" Steel questioned with a grin on his face, Cody glared at him a bit.

"I'm practicing to serenade Regina, and YOU AREN'T HELPING!" Cody yelled out, before turning back to the mirror and smiling as he tried again. Steel glared at him a bit, before he chuckled a bit.

"Dude, no offence, but you suck at singing."

"Says you."

"Says Ninjago..!"

"At least I can come clean with my emotions."

"What's that suppoed to me..?"

"It means you're like you mom and probably like the Metal Ninja before her, if there was any. You guys don't come clean with your emotions until later on in your lives. Keh, talk about secretive."

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY MOM THAT WAY!" was the last thing Steel yelled before he tackled Cody, who gave out a girlish squeal as they hit the floor.

* * *

Regina sighed as she listened to Cody and Steel arguing from down the hallway inside her room, before looking back at the kendo helmet on her dresser. What was her dad implying when they were talking...?

...

...

...

With another sigh Regina slowly curled up her legs and continued reading her book, "Ways to Become a Better Leader."

* * *

Mayhemb; Sorry if it's a bit short. Review..!


	7. Plans

Mayhemb; HAVE FUN YA CRAZY KIDS..!

* * *

Grace sighed as she looked at her communicator, a worried look on her face. The doctor had told her that the baby would be arriving 2 weeks earlier than he had expected... Meaning that it the others wanted to come, they'd have to reach her brother and the others in 1 week before speeding back...Dear lord...

"You need to tell them Grace." Bunny softly said from her spot beside the Water Ninja, the 2 inside the doctor's office still to get the final reports about the Pregnancy. Grace took in a shaky breath before finally pressing a few buttons on the communicator, before biting her thumb and holding the device to her ear.

* * *

Regina frowned as she sat in the room with her dad, the other fathers, Sensei Wu, and Garmadon.

"-I'm so sorry for the inconvenience guys I-"

"Honey, honey. You couldn't have predicted this." Cole gently comforted his wife through the phone, which was on speaker for them all to hear. Regina glanced around the room, feeling a bit out of place.

"Uhm...Why am I here again...?" Regina softly questioned, Garmadon looked to his granddaughter.

"My dear, we'd like to to participate in this vote." Garmadon elegantly replied, Regina was still confused.

"We're going to vote on either keep going at this speed and just barely making it to the hospital...Or we can try to go 20 miles faster, possibly shooting out the left engine, to try and get home with more time to spare." Sensei Wu elaborated for his brother, Regina blinked at this.

"O...Oh.." was all Regina was able to say, before she turned to the small communicator.

"Honey, don't worry. I'm sure you'll pick the best choice and-wait..What...? *noise in background* Oh, okay, thank you sir. *back to the communicator* Sorry everyone, I need to go. Love you~" Grace chimed happily, once everyone said their goodbyes the device clicked off. Cole pocketed the contraption, before everyone started to talk about their next source of action.

Garmadon as a bit bias about this, sure he wanted to go see his grandchild being born...But the engine wouldn't hold up to it.

Sensei Wu was a bit against this, stating that the engine wouldn't last for long.

Cole was all for it, HE WAS GONNA SEE HIS CHILD'S FACE!

Then Regina...

All 3 men looked towards the teenage girl, who had a concerned look on her face.

"What about the others..?" Regina softly questioned, earning confused look from everyone.

"You know..? Uncle Kai, Uncle Jay, Uncle Zane...Steel, Cody, and Ali..? What about them? Don't they get a say in this..? I-I mean..If Steel could learn how to mend metal, th-then we would be set..Right..?" the 3 men couldn't help but smile a bit at Regina's statement, before Cole stepped up.

"Okay, I'll get the Kai, Zane, and Jay's opinion on the matter. Gina, you go get Steel, Cody, and Ali's opinion. Then we'll make the decision." with Cole's statement the 4 nodded their heads before going their separate directions.

* * *

Ali, Cody, and Steel stared at Regina with wide eyes, amazed at what the Green Ninja had just told them.

"So...It's up to everyone then...?" Cody suddenly asked, Regina nodded her head.

Several minutes went by now, everyone contemplating what their next move should be.

"How would we train Steel..? Wouldn't we need his mother?" Ali asked with slight confusion, Regina smiled at him a bit.

"Actually, it's rather simple if one would look at it. You see the elements such as Lightning, Metal, Ice, and Nature are actually combinations of Fire, Earth, Water, and Air. Air and Water will elementally create ice, Water and Earth would elementally cause nature, Wind and Fire would create Lightning (friction), and Fire mixed with Earth would cause Metal." (the reasons for the statue's positions in Chapter 63 of "A New Beginning") Regina explained to the boys, Steel suddenly caught on.

"Oh! So I just have to be taught by your dad and my dad then..?"

"Yep!" Regina happily exclaimed, this only made a longer silence as they thought about this more. Slowly though Cody grinned at Regina, soon followed by a smirk from Steel, then a kind smile from Ali.

"We're good to go with the plan, Regina." Steel stated for them all, Regina gave them a bright smile.

"Thanks guys." Regina whispered before Cody scooted over to her and gave her a grin.

"You're welcome, now how about a celebratory kiss..?" Cody asked, Regina shrugged before she gently kissed Cody's cheek. Steel fumed a bit at this before he grudgingly scooted over towards the other spot beside Regina. A blush rose along the top of his cheeks and across his nose as his eyes focused on a dresser on the other side of the room. When Regina noticed this, she giggled a bit.

"Do you want a kiss to Steel..?" Regina asked with a small giggle rising in her throat, Steel grumbled a bit in reply. Regina giggled a bit before gently kissing Steel on the cheek, adding onto the Metal Ninja's blush, before she got up and kissed Ali's cheek also.

"Thank you sister, now I recommend you go and tell the others of our decision." Ali advised the teenage girl, who nodded her head before she left the room.

...

...

...

"She kissed me longer." Cody whispered to Steel, who glared at him before punching the Lightning Ninja in the gut.

* * *

Regina sighed as she paced outside the room Sensei Wu and Garmadon were talking in. Her idea held it's ground to them, but Sensei Wu was still a bit against it a bit. How long were they going to take with coming up with an answer...?.!

* * *

Pythor grinned as he put the quill he was holding down, before looking at the list before him.

**~Ingredients~**

**Embers of Fire**

**Bolts of Lightning**

**Flasks of Metal**

**Venom of Darkness**

******Antidote of Light**

******Leaves of the Wisdom Tree**

**Moon Beam Fragments**

******The Golden Aura**

"All in due time, I promise." Pythor whispered to himself as he looked at the map beside him, before marking an 'X' over an area.

* * *

Nya sighed as she stepped into the control room at the Monastery...Well, it wasn't really a control room in a sense. It was used by the group to maintain the peace in Ninjago by keeping watch of the land by using security cameras and a BUNCH of Dr. Julien's robotic falcons, being connected to all police lines, and make sure there was no-

Nya stopped walking when all of the sudden, near the Temple of Fire, she saw a sight she had never yearned to see. Quickly the Samurai ran towards the desk and slammed her hand down on a large red button, sending out an alarm all throughout the temple.

* * *

Bunny, Kim-Ly, and Nya were all riding on either motorcycles (Bunny and Kim-Ly) or using the Samurai Suit (only Nya) to get to the Fire Temple. They had made Grace stay at the Monastery for the baby's safety.

"Why do you think they're going to the Fire Temple...?" Bunny questioned the other 2 girls, both didn't know the answer.

"I don't know, but for whatever reason, we can't let them get...Whatever they're getting..!" Kim-Ly declared, as the 3 raced off.

* * *

Fangtom grinned as he and his army came up to the Fire Temple, Pythor had asked them to do this personally. Due to the Fangpyre's venom and skill, they could easily use any terrain as an advantage, even a volcano.

The army slithered through the Volcano, going lower than they had gone to retrieved the Silverfang Blad, before finally ending up in the very center of the volcano. Once there, they were met with a glorious sight.

As apposed to what most would have thought, due to this being a volcano, one would think that at the center was just lava...Oh how wrong they were then.

Inside the volcano was a large cavern, lava going up the sides of the room in stripes making the heat almost unbearable. But in the center of the room was a single strip of lava, which was encasing a golden sphere that had glowing red crystals.

"The emberssssss...Of Fire...!" Fangtom exclaimed as he slithered forward, winding around the odd paths carved into the floor due to some of the spilt lava.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE FANGTOM!" voices boomed out from the crater's entrance, all the Fangpyre's turned to see Bunny, Kim-Ly, and Nya at the doorway.

"ATAAAAAACK!" Fangtom yelled before he went back to retrieving the embers, his army let out a battle cry before going into the fight.

* * *

Regina finally looked up from the floor when the door opened, and a smiling Sensei Wu came out.

"If you are confident in your idea Regina, then so be it. Go alert your father and Cole of this decision." Sensei Wu instructed quickly, Regina smiled at this before running off. Once she was down the hallway Sensei Wu snuck back inside his room, his brother grasping onto a communicator with shaking hands.

"The Serpentine...They are trying to revive..._Him_." Garmadon whispered to his brother, whose eyes widened at the news.

* * *

Nya gasped as she was pressed against the hot rocks, her suit just barely missing the lava.

"Guys..! Get Fangtom!" Nya yelled out to Bunny and Kim-Ly, the Metal Ninja nodded her head before she ducked underneath a few of the Serpentine. Kim-Ly's hands started to glow grey as she concentrated on any metal that may have been melted inside the lava. Thankfully about 1/8th of the flowing lava apparently was made with part metal, which flowed easily as Kim-Ly instructed it towards Fangtom's direction.

"AAAH!" Fangtom screamed as he ducked underneath one of the lava squirts, before motioning to a few of his army members. They all nodded as they snuck up behind the Metal Ninja, before dog-pilling on her from behind.

* * *

Grace hummed a bit as she entered the Security World, she wanted to see how the others were doing. Quickly she typed on the keyboard before the cameras, taking control of a falcon near the Fire Temple, before making it fly into the Fire Temple's center...

...

...

With a gasp as she watched what was going on, Grace quickly speed-walked (SHE WAS NOT GOING TO RUN!) to her room. She needed something.

* * *

Bunny groaned as she hit the floor, gasping for breath as she tried to fight more. Being the ninja of nature, she had a hard time fighting in these conditions...And the Fangpyres took full advantage of this. At every chance they could get they dashed at her, punched her, threw their weapons and used them until she was more than cut up.

"BUNNY!" Nya yelled out as she shoved a few of the Fangpyres off of herself, before flying over to the Nature Ninja. Carefully the Samurai picked the blonde-haired woman up, noticing the obvious signs of damage on her.

"We've gotta get you outta here..!" Nya yelled out, before looking over to a still-fighting Kim-Ly.

"KIM-LY! WE GOTTA MOVE! BUNNY NEEDS HELP!" Nya exclaimed to the Metal Ninja, who eyes dialated at this before she did Spinjitsu to get the Serpentine off. Kim-Ly glanced around the room before gritting her teeth and running alongside Nya to get out.

All the while Fangtom had made it to the center of the room, and reached his hand into the golden orb...Only to draw back with sharp hisses (since he has 2 heads). As expected, the Embers were even hotter than the lava around them...Yet they had expected this. Quickly Fangtom took the antidote orb from out of his staff, before plunging the open-end of the staff into the sphere. After some maneuvering around the lava, Fangtom finally pulled out his staff to grin at the glowing-red crystals.

The Embers of Fire was theirs..!

* * *

Bunny groaned as she was placed safely down on a cot in the infirmary section of the Monastery Grace beside her with several healing potions and herbal remedies (what she went to her room for). With a worried expression on her face, Grace started to treat the Nature Ninja's wounds as Nya and Kim-Ly asked Grace what was happening.

Grace sighed as she bit her bottom lip, knowing all to well what was happening...She had stated that she was going to do something like this to the Overlord when she had been poisoned.

"They...They're trying to revive..." Grace found herself whispering, before her voice got caught in her throat.

"Revive...? Revive who?" Nya questioned, honestly worried as she watched Grace's back.

...

..

"The Great Devourer."

* * *

Mayhemb; Review..!


	8. Plans and A Date?

Mayhemb; Quick shout-out to Ms. Miracle, who has made it impossible for me to drink coffee without laughing. (to understand, read her story) ON WITH THE SHOW!

Songs Used; "The Poet Sings" by Richard Le Gallienne(1866-1947) (beautiful song) (remixed only once)

* * *

Steel growled as he pressed against the metal, gritting his teeth as he did so. He was inside his and the other guy's bedroom, meaning he could hear Cody sining in the shower.

Cody; **She's somewhere in the sunlight strong,**  
**Her tears are in the falling rain,**  
**She calls me in the winds soft song,**  
**And with the flowers she comes again.**

**The loneliness and misery,**  
**Are silenced by a melody**  
**She's somewhere and I hear her sing,**  
**Her words in timeless memory.**

**Stay the course,**  
**Light a star,**  
**Change the world where'er you are.**

**Somewhere the night winds carries her,**  
**A silver moon beam lights her way.**  
**Antares is her messenger.**  
**And every sun and moon her stay.**

**Dark voices from the shadows call,**  
**But listen and her voice recall.**

**Regina!**  
**Regina!**

**Stay the course,**  
**Light a star,**  
**Change the world where'er you are.**

**Regina!**  
**Regina!**

**Stay the course,**  
**Light a star,**  
**change the world where'er you are.**

Though Steel hated to admit it, the Lightning Ninja was getting better and better at singing every day. Suddenly the bedroom's door opened up, a tired looking Ali in the doorway.

"Get Cody out of the shower." Ali quickly stated, Steel smirked at this.

"Happily." Steel grumbled as he got up and walked into the bathroom. He walked a bit past the steaming shower where the Lightning Ninja was boasting lyrical melodies, before he reached the toilet and flushed.

"EIIIIIIIIIII!" Cody suddenly screeched out, Steel chuckled at this as he met back up with Ali.

"Hurry up Cody!" Steel yelled over his shoulder before traveling down the hallway, ignoring the yells from his cousin.

* * *

The 8 ninja all stood before the Bridge's monitor, Sensei Wu and Garmadon before them with solemn expressions.

"I shall replay the message we just got back from Grace." Sensei Wu declared, not wishing to be replied to, before he turned to the monitor and pressed a button. Suddenly everyone heard Grace's voice from the speaker, a recorded message...?

"_Hi everyone...Look, I know I've already called with some..Troubling news...But I fear there is more to come. 2 days ago we ended up getting a signal of Serpentine activity in the area of the Fire Temple, the other girls went to go check it out since I'm out of action for now. The girls made it out of there, but Bunny was in pretty bad shape. She just woke up a few hours ago actually, and she's still healing. Now I know this is all sounding bad, but there is still more. Misako has already notified Sensei Wu and Garmadon about this but...But encase you haven't heard...The Serpentine are trying to revive the Great Devourer it seems. They've already gotten the 1st of the elements used to make him in the first place, there are 7 remaining. I fear the worst has yet to come. Encase you should find them, I would like to tell you the remaining items to the serum. All of which hold their place in the elemental balance, may I mind you. They have already taken the Embers of Fire. Now all that is left are the, Bolts of Lightning, Flasks of Metal, Venom of Darkness, Antidote of Light, Leaves of the Wisdom Tree, Moon Beam Fragments, and The Golden Aura. * rustles in the background* Sorry, gotta go. Kim-Ly needs help making dinner. Best of luck, love you all!" _then with that, the track ended. Everyone was silent, all were shocked to hear all this.

"What...What are we gonna do..?" Zane asked out of the blue, obviously worried like everyone else. Regina looked nervously around the room, before a thought popped into her dad.

"D...Dad, Grandpa Garmadon." Regina nervously spoke, her voice quivering a bit. Easily the Earth Ninja and old man looked to their kins(wo)man with confused expressions.

"Yes Honey(Cole)?/Is something wrong Regina(Garmadon)?" the 2 men asked, before the Green Ninja looked down a bit.

"I...I think it would be best if...If you both went back to the Monastery." everyone let out odd exclamations at Regina's sentence, all but Garmadon and Wu, who just stared at her.

"And why do you propose this, Regina..?" Sensei Wu questioned the Green Ninja, who gave a small sigh as she rubbed her shoulders.

"I...I think it would be better...With Bunny harmed and my mom in her...Weakened state...We don't have as many people there to help. D-Dad...You're the strongest ninja there is, a-and Grandfather...I want you to go because I believe that you'd be able to give your knowledge to Grace, and help her try and find the rest of the ingredients. If we can get to them before the Serpentine, we'd have an advantage and set a trap to lock them away. Permanently." Regina reasoned to the group, everyone couldn't help but fall silence to this.

...

...

...

"If you think that this is best honey, then...Alright." Cole declared as he walked towards his daughter, Garmadon nodded his head in agreement. Regina smiled at this before a look of sadness crossed her eyes, and she looked down a bit.

"Do not be sad Regina, we shall all meet again soon." Garmadon declared, for a moment there was silence before Kai coughed.

"Great plan, but how are they gonna get back..?" Kai questioned, Regina smiled a bit at this.

"Already accounted for, they can both ride Jupiter. He's more than healthy enough, and experienced enough with flying with weight. So he'll do fine." Regina declared, before Jay stepped forward.

"Then I guess after dinner, we'll say our goodbyes..?" Jay offered, everyone looked around and nodded their heads. Then, in their state of silences, they departed to their quarters.

* * *

Regina sighed as she continued petting Jupiter, skipping dinner to be alone for a bit.

"Jupiter...What am I gonna do..? I-I can't do all this alone..! I..I can't lead a team.." Regina whispered to Jupiter, who nuzzled Regina's head in a comforting fashion.

"I know you're trying to cheer me up Jupiter...But it just isn't working out..." Regina stated before sighing and cuddling up to Jupiter's belly, his wings going over her form like a blanket. Regina smiled at this, before gently hugging the dragon by slipping her arms around it's neck and patting his back.

"Thank you Jupiter, you really are a gal's best friend." Regina whispered happily to the dragon, who gave a thoughtful chuckle.

* * *

Cole sighed as he put the last of his and Garmadon's bags onto Jupiter, who didn't seem effected at all by the added weight.

"See..? More than experienced." Regina proudly stated from beside him, Cole nodded his head before sighing a bit and looking at his daughter.

"Honey...I...I want you to know-"

"I love you to dad." Cole couldn't help but chuckle at this, shaking his head a bit.

"Well...That, and that...While I'm away, Steel and Cody may...May try something.."

"Dad, you don't have to worry. The guys, they care about me..!" Cole frowned a bit at his daughter's sentence, knowing all to well that the statement was an understatement.

"I know, that's what I'm afraid of." Regina quirked an eyebrow at her dad, before worried eyes illuminated her face.

"Dad...What are you implyin-"

"Sweetie just...Just be careful with your actions, okay...? That's all I can ask." Regina looked at her dad, before gently hugging him.

"Okay Daddy...I will...I love you." Regina whispered as she heard Lord Garmadon enter the room, Cole hugged her back.

"And I love you more." Cole whispered back, before pulling away a bit to kiss his daughter's forehead. Regina smiled at this, enjoying the warmth full-heartily, before the 2 slowly let go. After a tear-brimming goodbye with her Grandfather, Regina soon found herself waving goodbye as her dragon carried off 2 of the most important men in her life.

* * *

"So, you excited to..?" Cody asked Steel as the 2 were getting ready for bed, Ali having already fallen asleep.

"Excited? For what..?" Steel questioned before he began to brush his teeth.

"For Cole and Sensei Garmadon's departure..!" Steel couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow at Cody's exclamation, the Lightning Ninja sighed before he started to explain.

"With Garmadon and Cole gone, we finally had no one to stop us from getting to Regina..! We can finally tell her dude..!" Steel spat into the sink now, grinning as he understood Cody's happiness.

"Okay dude, I'm pumped now also. But I'm not backing down." Steel stated before he returned his toothbrush to his mouth, Cody grinned at this though as he leaned against the counter.

"Yeah, I figured. That's why I've taken the precaution to be one step ahead of you."

"Oh meah...? Howb? (Oh yeah? How?)" Steel questioned while still brushing his teeth, Cody's cheshire grin didn't stop.

"I've asked Regina out on a date." those 6 words suddenly made Steel start to cough, before the boy looked up with frazzled eyes.

"Muat?.! Bwhen..? (What? When?)" Steel yelled through the toothpaste foam that resided in his mouth, Cody looked down at his wrist as if he was wearing a watch.

"Oooooh I say about...Now."

* * *

Regina sat up in bed with a tired yawn, having being woken from her sleep by-

_knock knock knock_

"Alright, alright *yawn* I-I'm commin'.." Regina said as she stumbled her way through the dimly lit room, almost bumping into her door.

"Door knob...Door knob." Regina grumbled as she patted down the oak door, before finally grasping the handle. Gently Regina opened the door and looked around the hallway...Only to look down when she heard an odd noise.

At her feet was a small little robot (the one that Dr. Julien used to serve tea and pick up dishes), holding a vase of flowers and a card. Gently Regina picked up the vase and card, once she did that the robot suddenly sped down the hallway. For a moment Regina stood there, a question look on her face, before she retreated back into her room.

Once inside Regina headed over to her bed and clicked on the lamp on top of her bedside table, before examining the flowers.

Orchids, baby's breath, and marigolds...All her favorites...

With a small smile Regina breathed in the scent of the flowers, enjoying the fragrance until her lungs ached with to much air. Then with a stiffing sigh Regina placed the blue vase onto her bedside table, before looking at the card in her hands.

A beautiful dusty blue kite-shapped card with light hand-painted silver writing, curvy and elegant inside soft wavy lines.

_My dearest Regina, oh how long I have waited for this moment._

_How long I have waited to summon the courage to make this card._

_How long I have waited to take you out for a night underneath the stars._

_Won't you join me...? One night, the 2 of us, alone on the deck with just the stars as company._

_If you agree, then meet me there tomorrow night in whatever you deem wearable. _

_I shall see you then, adieu._

_~ Your Secret Admirer._

Regina placed a delicate hand on her cheek, a small smile on her face. A secret admirer..? Her secret admirer...?

...

...

Slowly the Green Ninja walked over to the mirror on her vanity, and looked at herself from top to bottom. She had never thought of herself as attractive, not like those girls in commercials or adds online. Or like those girls at the parks she and the boys had visited, the ones in floral skirts and dresses...In all honesty, above all things that she found odd about herself probably, Regina fretted over the idea that...That she wasn't as girly as she should be.

In all honesty she had always wondered what it would be like to act in a similar way to her Aunt Bunny. That of which was polite and soft, refined and dainty...A girl...Instead of her tomboyish instincts...

Yet...Someone liked it though...Liked _her_...A small smile and giggle rose throughout Regina, before she twirled around in her room. A date...! A date! Ohhh she had a date!

"Regina, go to sleep." Sensei Wu's voice whispered from the other side of the door, having woke up to get a glass of water...Only to hear his granddaughter's light footsteps.

"Sorry Grandpa, goodnight..!" Regina quickly whispered before she climbed into bed and clicked off her bedside table's lamp off. Yet even in the door, her happy smile didn't seem to fade. And in her dreams, it only appeared to grow.

* * *

Pythor grinned as he looked down on his list, crossing off the first item. "1 down, 7 to go...!"

* * *

Mayhemb; Review..!


	9. A Date Put on Hold

Mayhemb; Quick shout-out to Ninjaofmusic, whose brother I still giggle at a bit. ONWARD!

Songs Used; "Maria" from West Side Story (parts of it) (remixed), "I Turn to You" by Christina Agulera (remixed)

* * *

Ali chuckled a bit as he saw Cody wake up extra early to iron his tuxedo, the one he would be wearing for his "meeting" with Regina this night. Near them Steel was glaring 2 holes into the walls of the bedroom, not saying a word.

"Regina...! Regina..! I just met a girl named Regina..! And suddenly that name, will never be the same. To me. Regina! I've just kissed a girl named-"

"Don't you DARE finish that sentence..!" Steel yelled, cutting Cody off from continuing the song in his head. Yet that didn't put a damper the smile on Cody's face, even though it was only 5 hours away, he was counting down the minutes..!

* * *

Regina sighed as she pushed her bangs out of her hair, looking at the books scattered around her bed. Teen magazines, fashion reports, 'what is the new black of Ninjago?'... Honestly, how these girls were able to maintain this sort of ranking was beyond her..! Regina couldn't help but look around a bit, before finally catching a look at herself in the mirror.

She was wearing one of those weird Avocado masks...Things...Her legs had this odd shaving lotion on that made her noise crinkle a bit at the smell, the instructions were to let them sit for 3 minutes before shaving it off...Or was it 10..? With a sigh Regina slowly got up from her bed, stumbling over to her bathroom door while making sure that her toenail polish didn't smear or blot. Sure she had put it on 10 minutes ago, but you couldn't be too safe...Right..?

* * *

Sensei Wu had been simply walking through the hallways, when he heard a small squeak from Regina's room. Carefully the old man knocked on the door, and without a response he opened it to look inside. Cautiously the old man walked into the room, before noticing Regina's form in the bathroom, sitting in the tub.

"Regina..?" Sensei Wu asked, causing the Green Ninja to jump a bit and blush at her grandpa.

"O-Oh! Grandpa, h-hi!" Regina chimed with an embarrassed blush, looking around her room with the same flustered expression.

"My dear, what are you doing..?" Sensei Wu carefully asked, staying by the door...Just in case.

"Uh...Shaving..?" Regina nervously responded as she held up a razor, Sensei Wu blinked at this before slowly backing out of the room. Once he was out Regina gave a small sigh before looking down at her legs, and frowning a bit.

She had accidentally cut herself 2 times on her calf, leaving thin yet bright trails of red liquid running down her skin and onto the tub's floor.

"Owwwww." Regina grumbled as she reached over and took the roll of gauze she had placed on the sink for just this occasion, then grabbed the rubbing alcohol beside the tub.

* * *

Pythor smirked a bit as he sneaked through the Destiny Bounty, his invisibility working to his advantage as he slipped past everyone. He needed the bolts of Lightning, but to do that...He needed a Lightning Ninja. Because he was NOT going up to the top of that crazy nunchuck monument where the Golden Nunchucks were once laying at..

* * *

Cody smiled at his dad, who was giving him a few bits of advice. The 2 were in Jay's room, all the teachers having their own room now. Right now Jay was fixing up Cody's suit, smiling at him a bit. Cody was wearing a wonderful black tuxedo, the same one Jay had used on his date to Mega-Monster Amusement Park with Nya...Yet they had fixed the hole in the pants a_ loooooong_ time ago.

"And when she sits down, don't forget to pull out her chair okay..?"

"Okay dad."

"Try not to smother her."

"Okay dad...!"

"Also, be sure not to spill her drink if you-"

"Okay dad!" Cody almost yelled, Jay chuckled a bit.

"Sorry, it's just...Wow! You and Regina, dinner on the deck, what could possibly go wrong..?" Jay questioned, before a small can rolled into the room. With odd looks the 2 blinked at the black canister, before the top opened up.

"What the-" Jay wasn't able to continue before he suddenly fell down, Cody coughed a bit.

"Dad! I-" Cody soon met the same fate as his father, yet through blurry eyes, he saw an odd purplish figure enter the room.

* * *

Nya's eyes flew open as she sat up in her and Jay's bed..Well, her bed since he was gone...

"What the.." Nya whispered as she rubbed her eyes a bit, something wasn't right...No..Something was wrong, she could just _feel_ it.

* * *

Jay groaned as he opened his eyes, groaning as he felt a flash of light burning down on him. Yet after he blinked a few times, he looked around...Only to see his wrists in chains, and that his right ankle was attached to the left ankle of-

"Cody! Cody, Cody wake up..!" Jay yelled to his son, who groaned a bit as his eyes slowly opened up. Cody muttered something along the lines of '5 more minutes', yet Jay continued to shake him.

"Okay! Okay dad, I'm up! I'm up!" Cody yelled as his eyes grudgingly opened up, before he looked around.

"Uh..Dad..? Where are we?" Jay blinked at his son's question before looking around..And gasping when he saw his surroundings.

"This...This was where i got the Golden Nunchucks." Jay gasped out, before they both heard it. A chorus of laughter. Quickly the 2 spun around, and felt their stomachs turn when they saw the entire Serpentine Army behind them. Yet unknown to everyone Jay slipped his right pointer finger underneath his left hand glove, and pressed a button on a small hidden watch that was unnoticeable to anyone.

* * *

Regina sighed as she smoothed out her dress once more, butterflies in her stomach as she looked at herself in the mirror...Never in her entire life had she felt so pampered. But at the same time, she had never felt so weighed down before...

Her dark blue dress fitted her nicely, hugging her body in a way that Regina was a bit...Uncomfortable...Especially since her skirt hugged her legs tightly together, to where she found it slightly hard to move. Her hair was pinned up in dainty curls that hut heard her due to the bobby pins she had to use to keep it up...And the make-up she was wearing was just so..Ugh, uncomfortable...! And the sleeves made of sparkly see-through fabric made her wish to scratch her arms off..!

Was this really how her Aunt Bunny lived her life, day in and day out...?

**_beeeep BEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEEP_**

Everyone on the Destiny Bounty jumped at the alarm, before they all went to the bridge.

* * *

"What's going on..?" Regina asked as she finally got to the room, behind everyone else. Steel opened his mouth to answer her as he turned around, only to pause when he actually saw her...

"Steel...?" Ali asked as he looked to his teem mate, before looking towards Regina as well. Ah, so that was it.

"Jay's activated his emergency watch." Zane told them, being the one closest to the computer. Steel snapped out of his shock before quirking an eyebrow, honestly confused.

"Emergency watch...?" Kai looked towards his son, a small smirk on his face.

"One of Jay's inventions he was working on, slip it under your suit and press a button. It should send out a signal to the computer, alerting the others of your location." Kai explained quickly, Sensei Wu walked towards the map being pulled up on the computer.

"And of all the instances for it to be tested..." Sensei Wu whispered, as Zane pulled up a image from a falcon in the nearby area.

The falcon vision showed several Serpentine, maybe 5 of each, climbing up a Nunchuck Monument. Only Skales and Pythor were there for the leaders, and no one could believe who was leading them up.

Jay and Cody.

"W-We have to help them..!" Kai yelled out, his eyes wide as she watched the 2 Lightning Ninjas struggle to climb the tower. Sensei Wu nodded his head, going to the steering wheel.

"Then, help we shall..!" Sensei Wu declared before he made the ship going into overdrive, rocketing everyone back due to the force.

"W-Whoa!" Regina shouted as she fell back into Steel, who quickly caught her...The Metal ninja couldn't help but blush a bit at the position they had landed into then. Here he was, hands around Regina's waist with her back and upper torso arched up a bit, her hand clutching onto his shoulder to prevent her from falling.

..

.

_click_

The 2 jumped when they heard the small noise, before looking over to see a grinning camera-wielding Kai.

"Daaaaad!" Steel whined, even Sensei Wu couldn't help but laugh at this.

* * *

Cody groaned as he and his dad were suddenly chained down onto the flat-side of the nunchuck that was suspended into the air, a rectangular platform was helping to hold them down.

At the corners of the rectangle were metal rings that held down their chains, and in the middle was a circular pillar that had an odd bolt-shaped glass figurine on top with a lightning rod crossing through the center of it.

"The ritual shall commence soon, get ready." Pythor told them as he set down glass candle holders, each white candle had a surprising blue flame.

"What do you want Pythor?.!" Jay yelled out, due to Cody having a gag placed over his mouth to due his constant shouts and threats. Pythor just smirked at him though, before placing down the last the lightning suddenly stopped all around them.

The winds howled loudly then as the flames grew brighter, making a halo around the rectangle. All the Serpentine, besides Pythor and Skales, were clutching onto the chain as the 2 Generals stood on top with the 2 Lightning Ninja.

"Enjoy the sssssshow...! It may jusssst be your lasssst." Skales advised them, before he and Pythor started to evilly laugh.

* * *

"Why must I wear this dress while I fight..?" Regina asked her Grandpa, who was walking beside her as they got towards the dragon's den. Jupiter had gotten back earlier in the day, much to everyone's relief.

"Because, you must learn how to be agile even while restricted, like Nature." Sensei Wu told the young teenager, who blinked at him.

"Why..?"

"You're the Green Ninja, you must first understand your element to create a bond, then you learn the element."

"You just want to see me fall flat on my face as I fight, don't you...?"

"You said it, not me dear."

* * *

Jay growled as Pythor placed the gag over his mouth, before the General stepped back as the candle's flames suddenly bolted out a stream of light.

Carefully then, due to the howling winds, the lights began to move downwards, towards the glass figurine. As the lights continued to descended though, the 2 candle beams behind both Jay and Cody glowed a darker blue than the others as they passed through their bodies and-

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Jay and Cody yelled out as they felt the lights rip through their bodies it seemed, their insides on fire as they thrashed against their restrains. If they hadn't had their eyes closed they would have seen that when the candle beams left them, they were sparkling like electricity.

Once the electricity-like beams reached the glass figurine, the glass started to glow as it began to fill.

* * *

Ali nervously looked through the skies as he, Steel, and Regina all flew down on Jupiter...Well, flew down really isn't the right word.

"WHY DID I HAVE TO BE AT THE CLAWS AGAIN!.?" Steel yelled out from beneath Jupiter, since the dragon could only hold 2 on his back, they had no choice but have Steel be "carried" to the monument.

"Because I can't do it because of this stupid dress, and Ali can't do it because of his fear of heights..!" Regina yelled back, before noticing how her cousin gripped her tighter as she said that. The boy had always been afraid of heights due to when he was younger, he was stuck up on the 15th branch of a tree due to Cody and Steel...He was up there for 4 hours before his mom finally came to get him down...

* * *

**10 Years Ago**

Ali sniffled as he gripped the tree's frame, tears in his eyes as he didn't look down. Why did Cody and Steel have to leave him up here..? He couldn't climb down as fast as them..!

"Honey...?" a soft voice asked through the foliage, Ali cautiously lifted his head and looked around the tree a bit, before looking down and staring wide-eyed. His mom was right there, clothes and hair messy with mud, branches, and leaves...This was probably the first time he had ever seen his mother so frazzled. Slowly Bunny climbed up one more branch, being on the one right beside her son, before gently wrapped her arms around his waist and sliding him over to her.

Ali clenched his eyes shut as he felt his body leave the confines of the tree, before he felt the dear warmth of her mother. As soon as the warmth hit him, he hugged the body for dear life it seemed as he felt tears run down his cheeks.

Bunny slowly shifted herself on the branch to where her back was against the tree, and gently placed her lips to her son's head as she started to sing. Never once did she try to scrape off any of the filth on her.

Bunny; _When your lost in the rain,_  
_In my eyes I know you'll find the light_  
_To light your way._  
_And when your scared_,

Bunny gently started to pat Ali's back as he started to fall asleep, not noticing his mother was starting to descend down the tree.

_When your world is going crazy,  
You can turn it all around.  
And when you're down I'm there  
- pushing me to the top.  
I'll always there,  
giving you all I've got._

Later that night Ali woke up in his parent's bed, the 2 on both sides of the small 5-year old boy. Ali smiled at this as he gently nuzzled into his mom's warms as his father's touch protected him from any danger that dared came from behind.

* * *

**Present**

Ali gripped tighter onto Regina as she picked up speed, Jupiter having slight trouble flying through the wind.

"THEY'RE THEY ARE!" Steel yelled out through the wind as he pointed out the monument, Regina nodded her head as she lead Jupiter down more.

* * *

Cody and Jay were now on their knees, their yells having stopped minutes ago due to them just...Not having enough strength it seemed. The only thing keeping them from hitting the ground were their tightly made binds, yet the 2 generals didn't pay any mind to this.

Skales started to slither towards the glass figurine as it started to fill with electricity, it was so close to being done..! Just another minute and-

Skales suddenly ducked as a kunai knife flew past his head, before wiping around and gasping at what he saw.

"The ninja..!" Skales yelled out as he pointed through the tornado-like structure that was around them, a dragon's roar soon filled the air.

* * *

**Cody's POV**

My mind was a complete blank slate as static filled my ears, my entire body was...Broken it seemed...

"CODY!" an angel's voice yelled through the darkness as I opened my tired eyes, the images before me were fuzzy and shaky as I felt 2 hands grip my head.

"Aw snap, Regina, stand back..!" an annoying voice yelled out before I felt the chains binding me start to give away, I gasped out breathes as I continued to try and remain awake.

"S...Steel...?" I asked with a shaky breath as 2 warm arms wrapped around my torso, a pair of lips near my head. Suddenly I felt my right side fall down a bit, as my left arm started to become loose of it's chains.

"Come on Cody, please...Don't give out, stay awake..! Come one, I-I know you can do it..!"

* * *

**No POV**

Steel growled as he broke the last chain on Cody's right restrains, before running over to the boy's left. Why was he growling, why it was simple.

"Come on Cody, please...Don't give out, stay awake..! Come on, I-I know you can do it..!" Regina told Cody as she tried to prevent the Lightning Ninja from going asleep, who knew what would happen if he lost consciousness for even a few seconds..?

Cody gave a collision of mumbles, before Steel finally broke off his left chains. Regina looked to the Ninja of Metal as she threw Cody's left arm over her shoulders, helping the boy stand up.

"Steel! Get Cody onto the ship!" Regina yelled out, Steel looked at her with wide-eyes.

"WHAT?.!"

"GO! Ali and I'll get Uncle Jay! Just go!" Regina yelled as she ducked under the candle lights, and giving Cody to Steel. The Metal Ninja looked from his asleep cousin before looking back at the girl of both of their dreams, who looked at him with commanding eyes.

"GO!" Regina yelled as she pointed to Jupiter, who was ready to leave. Steel looked at her before leaning down and kissing the girl on the cheek, the Green Ninja blushed at this before she watched as Steel jump onto Jupiter and flew off. Regina stared at the departing reptile, before she snapped out of her shock and speed-walked (due to her dress) to her Uncle Jay, Ali already by his side.

"Not so fast my dear." Pythor declared as he wrapped his tail around Regina's wrist, making the girl look back at him as she used her free hand to try and find a weapon...Only to growl when she remembered that this dress DIDN'T HOLD ANY WEAPONS!.!.!

"I hate dresses." Regina stated before she was suddenly lifted up into the air by Pythor, who moved over to dangle her over the edge of monument.

* * *

Ali grunted as he used 2 of his kunai knives to break the last bits of the chain, causing the older Lightning Ninja to slump forward a bit. Yet Ali helped him up, only for the boy's right foot to hit a candle of the edge. Suddenly all the candles started to flicker uncontrollably causing Skales to scream before he gripped the glowing-blue glass figurine, and running down the platform.

"Get done Pythor..!" Skales yelled out as he started to climb down the chain, this caused Ali to finally look over to see Pythor dangling his cousin over the edge of the platform.

"Dear sorry boy, but what will it be...? Capture me, or save your cousin..?" Pythor asked as he dangled Regina further away from the edge, the Green Ninja finding herself being restricted more by the dress.

"Dear lord..! THAT'S IT!" Regina yelled before taking the hem of her dress and-

_**riiiiiiiip**_

Regina sighed in relief as she looked down, smiling as she saw the rip she had made. Now in the skirt of her dress was a slit from the hem to her calf, it was so comfortable now...!

"Well, now that that's over..." Pythor's voice brought her back to reality, before Regina suddenly felt herself falling through the air.

* * *

Pythor grinned at the Ali's face, the horror and confusion plain as the sun.

"Good choosing Nature Ninja..!" Pythor chimed before he began to quickly descend the chain, Ali put Jay down onto the platform and ran to the edge as he saw his cousin.

"REGINA!" that was it then, Ali felt the adrenaline rush within him and he just...Jumped.

* * *

Regina gasped as she saw her cousin rush towards her before gripping her tightly as they continued to fall, his face in her neck.

"I..I promise...You'll be safe now." Ali whispered to her, before the 2 felt it.

Warmth, kindness..._Nature_.

Regina looked away suddenly as a blinding silver and light green light protruded from her cousin, while at the same time, inside her heart power started to grow.

* * *

Ali and Regina suddenly found themselves...Flying..?

"Ali! Look!" Regina gasped out as she looked a bit past the Nature Ninja, who looked, only to gasp. From Ali's back were 2 wings made out of vines and wood.

"I...I have my full potential..?" Ali questioned lightly, before a grin erupted from his face.

"You found your full potential.!" Regina cheered out, before she hugged her cousin tightly. For a few minutes the 2 continued their embrace, before Regina remembered something.

"UH...Shouldn't we get Uncle Jay..?"

"Oh...Yes, indeed we should."

* * *

Jay and Cody found themselves inside the infirmary inside the ship, looking around in confusion at their surroundings. What had happened...?

"Aw...Dad..?" Cody asked as he took off the wet rag from his forehead, the man looked over to his son.

"Y...Yeah..?"

"...Are we dead..?"

"No son, I-I don't think so.." the door suddenly opened up, enter Nya and Regina.

"Jay..!" Nya yelled out as she ran over to her husband, who looked to his son.

"Actually, now I have my doubts." Jay told his son, before they looked at the Samurai. (Mayhemb; Nya's description- (same from Chapter 62 of A New Beginning) Nya had grown out her hair a bit so now it skimmed past her shoulders by an inch, and she had also grown about 2 inches taller. She was wearing a ruffled red shirt, a black skirt, and black Mary Jane urban outfitters.)

"Nya, how did you get here...?" Jay asked wife, who smiled at him before glancing over to Regina.

"Regina sent Jupiter to get me." Nya calmly said before she hugged her husband, who hugged her back. All the while Cody was looking at Regina, who heartbeat almost stopping.

Due to the high-speed air the Green Ninja's locks were now wild in curls (since the bobby pins flew out), her dress was ruffled and made her just seem so...Elegant, yet dangerous...

"Gina.." Cody whispered out, the girl looked over to him and gently smiled.

"We can...Try that date thing some other time, okay Cody...? Right now you need your rest." Regina calmly stated, and although Cody wanted to argue, he slowly nodded his head. It was the best for his health after all.

"We'll I'll leave you all alone, I'll go prepare your room Aunt Nya." Regina said quickly as she slipped out of the door, Nya looked towards her son and smiled a bit.

"You honestly didn't think you'd go out on a date without consulting me, did you...?" Cody couldn't help but groan at his mom's joke.

* * *

Ali smiled at the cummonicator, his mother on the other line.

(regular text is Ali, _italics is Bunny_)

"_I'm so proud of you honey..! Your true potential...!_"

"Thank you mother."

"_Oh honey, stop calling me that please..! You know I don't like formalities_."

"S-Sorry mom."

"_It's okay sweetie, I...I'm just so proud that you concord your fears. A lot of people can't do it._"

"I know Mom, thank you."

"_You're welcome my dear...*sigh* Heh, it feels like just yesterday that I helped you down from that tree._"

"I understand how you feel.."

"_Okay well, I better go. You all need your rest after all._"

"Okay Mom...I..I love you."

"_I love you too sweetie._"

Then with that, the communicator clicked off.

* * *

Pythor grinned as he watched Skales set down the glass figurine, filled to the brim with pure electricity. The Bolts of Lightning.

"Good job men." Pythor told the other Generals in the room, all of whom shared the same grin as he did.

"One by one, the ninja will fall. Then the Serpentine, shall rule them all...!" Pythor declared out, before they all yelled in victory and anticipation.

* * *

Mayhemb; Hope you enjoyed...! Review please..!


	10. Coming Clean Part 1

Mayhemb; There is a poll open right now to vote wither or not we are gonna do a Gender-Bender version of "Ninja of Water"...A small trial chapter is in short stories, go check it out..! Okay then, enjoooooy!

* * *

2 people were in the boy's shared bedroom. One being Cody, who had been bed-ridden so his body could heal after the massive elemental transfer that he was subjected to. Which also meant that someone had to take care of the boy, and guess who he asked to do it..?

"Aaaaah." Regina said as she held out a spoon-full of soup to Cody, who smiled at this.

"Aaaah." Cody mimicked as Regina continued to feed him, smiling as he noticed a glaring Steel in the doorway. Oh how it must be burning the Metal Ninja to watch them now...!

"Regina, you are too good to me sometimes." Cody told the Green Ninja, Steel rolled his eyes at this.

"Regina, you're to good for me sometim-bllaaaaah..!" Steel mockingly whispered to himself as he turned on his heel and left, clenching his fists even more when he heard Regina giggle at this. Honestly, why did she have to always take his side...? Why was he the one she had to baby..?

* * *

**10 Years Ago**

The young Cody and Steel were fighting back tears as they held their scrapped knees, apparently it wasn't a good idea to try and jump off 6 steps with concrete underneath you...Suddenly, from around the corner, Ali and Regina came over to them.

"Whathh's wrong..?" Regina asked, her missing front tooth giving her a small lisp.

"W-We fell down the stairs and scrapped our knees..!" Cody confessed, a tear escaping his eye as he did so. He was always the weaker of the 2 cousins, letting his emotions out more quickly and easily than Steel ever could.

Regina dropped down to her knees then, and moved Cody's hands away from the scrape. It wasn't much, maybe a 2 inch wide dash, that was it. Carefully the small girl blew on the scrape, easing some of Cody's pain, before she looked to Ali.

"Gethhh Aunthh Kim-Ly and Nya, altttho get bandadethhs. (Get Aunt Kim-Ly and Nya, also get bandages.)" Regina instructed her quiet cousin, who nodded his head before he took off running.

Once Ali returned with the First Aid Kit, he then went off to get the 2 boys mothers, leaving Regina to take care of them.

"Okay, lethhh me help." Regina instructed, motioning for both boys to sit on the front steps of the staircase they flew off of. Once they crawled over to the steps, Regina knelt before Cody and started to disinfect his wound, making the boy howl in pain.

"Ssssh, sssh, ith's okay Cody..!" Regina calmed down the boy, squeezing his hand gently as she continued to fix the boy up. After about 5 minutes of fussing- that took a lot of comforting- Regina finally finished her job. Regina then gave the Walker-boy a small smile, before she turned to Steel.

"Ready Sthheel..?" Regina asked the boy, who stiffly nodded his head. As soon as the disinfectant touched his wound, he shuttered at the pain as he bit down on his tongue.

"Don'thhh bithe down on your thhounge..!" Regina almost yelled at him, causing the boy to flinch again with slightly hurt eyes, yet he released his tongue from his white teeth. Regina gave him a look filled with mixed-emotions, before she continued. Steel continued to flinch and clench his eyes, but all throughout the treatment, he didn't let out a squeak.

Regina on the other hand, didn't look up at him through his shutters or flinches, and just continued to work. Only when she was done, was when she looked up at him and gave him a small smile. Before she gently rubbed the bandage she put on him, earning a small blush from the young boy.

"Look! Look! Steel is blushing..!" Cody chimed out in a sing-song voice, making the boy glare at his cousin and turning to him suddenly.

"I-I am not!" Steel yelled out, Cody laughed at him more.

"Are too..! I know, I know, you have a crush on-"

"GAAAAH!" Steel yelled out suddenly, cutting off his cousin's sentence, before tackling the 6-year old to the ground.

* * *

**Present**

Steel glared at the sand-bag in front of him, boxing gloves square on his fists as he hopped in place a bit. He knew better than to let his petty emotions take over

_punch_

So why did he feel the need to always punch his cousin..?

_punch punch_

Why did he want so badly to just make a crater into the wall sometimes.?

_punch kick punch_

Why did he want to tell Regina-

_pun-**riiiiip**_

Steel blinked at the punching bag in front of him, the gaping hole pouring sand onto his feet and the floor.

"You need a better way to get your anger out." a voice said from behind him, Steel sighed at the voice.

"I...I know dad..."

"So why don't you try to do it..?"

"Because...I-I..I don't know how..!" Steel almost shouted out, lifting his glove-covered fist to punch the wall, only for his dad's hand to touch him gently.

"Think, maybe, you'd feel better if you were with Regina...?" Steel blushed at Kai's statement, yet slowly nodded his head.

"'Kay, I'll be back." and before the Metal Ninja could protest, his dad was already out of there...Dear lord, what was going to happen..?

* * *

Regina smiled a bit as she walked along-side her 'Uncle' Kai, who had asked her to go train with Steel.

"Regina..?"

"Yes Uncle Kai..?"

"What do you think about Steel..?" for some reason, Regina couldn't help but blush at the question.

"Hmm..?" Kai glanced at her a bit, smirking at the thin blush.

"What do you think of my son..? Is he...Handsome..?"

"U..Uh...I suppose.." Regina uncomfortably said, rubbing the back of her neck as she glanced around nervously. What was this butter-fly she kept on feeling today..?

"Do you like Steel or Cody better..?" Kai's question made Regina stop walking, making him turn around to stare into the straight-look of Regina.

"I care about them equally." Kai blinked at this suddenly, noticing just how true those words were...Before he sighed a bit. The fact that she was telling this so clearly was what troubled him.

"I see.." Kai muttered, this made Regina quirk an eyebrow.

"Can't I feel the same about them..? Equally..?" Regina questioned, this time Kai blinked at the question...

...

...

How the heck was he supposed to answer that?.!

* * *

Steel looked at the mirror before him, good thing the indoor training room was connected to a small bathroom.

"I...I love..I loooove.." Steel tried to get the words out in a way that didn't make him sound so much...Like Cody..

"What do you love...?" Steel heard a voice ask near him, and the word floated out his his mouth without him thinking.

"..Regina..." Steel whispered out, before he heard an all-to-familiar gasp behind him.

"WHAT?" Regina's voice squeaked out, causing Steel to turn around quickly with a bright blush on his face.

"G-GINA!" Steel yelled out, before the 2 just stared at each other.

...

...

...

...

..

Awkward...

Regina finally gulped when she looked at Steel, opening her mouth to say something, before snapping it shut just as quick. Dear lord...

"I..Re...M..Uh.." Steel tried to find words, before he just groaned and face-palmed. Regina was left then to stare at Steel's head, and started to back out of the bathroom's door frame.

...

..

.

"Look, Regina, I-" Steel looked up, only to find Regina gone. Steel felt a tear run down his cheek before he spun 180 degrees and punched the bathroom wall, leaving a crater around his fist.

* * *

Regina gasped as she finally stopped running down the hallway, her burning blush not stopping. WHAT JUST HAPPENED?.!

"Regina..?" Nya's voice questioned from behind her, the girl wiped around and clutched the woman tightly.

"Please, please, call my mom..!" Regina gasped out as a frightened and confused look appeared on her face, Nya blinked at this before nodding her head.

"Of course sweetie, I'll go get your communicator..Just wait right here, okay..?" Nya requested, Regina could only nod her head at this. Nya gave a worried glance to the girl, before walking off to the Green Ninja's room. Turning around the corner just in time, to miss her son walking around the other corner in the hallwayW2 to meet Regina.

* * *

"Cody..! You're...You're not supposed to be up..!" Regina whispered harshly as she turned around to see the Lightning Ninja, who gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, sorry..I...I just wanted to tell you something." Cody said as Regina came to his side and wound an arm around his waist, before leading the boy back to the room he shared with the others.

"I have something to tell you too, you won't believe what just happened to me..!" Regina told her companion, who watched her with interested eyes.

"Oh..? And what happened..?"

"Oh where are my manors...? You go first Cody." Regina softly spoke, the teenage boy gave a blushing grin at this.

"O-Okay, I'll tell ya when we get back to the room."

"Sounds fair." Cody had to restrain himself from fist-pumping and yelling out in joy, he was gonna do it..! HE WAS GONNA DO IT!

* * *

Dr. Science; Sorry if this is shorter than usual...uh...W-We...Uhm...I-It's just that...Well...Mrs. Loon's sorta..Got a bad allergic-reaction last night and Rock is with her at the hospital...Me and Mayhemb are going there in a little bit so..Uh...Yeah...R-Review..?


	11. I HATE Soap Operas

Mayhemb; Hey! Sorry about the poll not being there for a little while, Rock forgot to put it on our Profile Page...Sorry.

Also, Mrs. Loon is doing better now...! We got the medicine in her just in time, and she is resting in bed as we are typing/reading..!

* * *

Also, interesting conversation I had with Ms. Miracle.

**If Ninjago was in Earth terms, where would the group come from?**

Garmadon/Wu's families would come from Asia (probably Japan)

Bunny/Charlotte's family comes from France (or that general part of Europe)

Kim-Ly/Kyle's family comes from Spain

Jay's from America but his parents may be from Norwegian

Cole's Family originates from Germany probably

Kai/Nya probably come from China

Zane...Zane's may be from England.

* * *

Songs Used; "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5 (remixed), and (part of) "What's A Man to Do" by Usher (remixed)

* * *

Regina stared jaw-slacked at Cody, who was blushing mad, before she looked towards the door at Steel...What...Huh...GAAAAAH!

* * *

**3 Minutes Prior**

Regina sighed as she laid Cody down onto his bed, the Lightning Ninja smiling at her.

"Okay, so...Y-You sure you want me to go first..?" Cody questioned as a small blush appeared along his cheeks, Regina nodded her head confidentally.

"More than anything, in all honesty...I still can't believe that Steel said-"

"I love you." Cody quickly cut off Regina, who looked at him.

"Exactly! That's what he said and I-...Wait...D-did you just say..."

"I...I love you, Regina." Cody declared more confidentially, before the 2 heard the bedroom door slam open.

"REGINA! I-" Steel stopped suddenly when he looked inside the room.

...

..

.

It could not be more awkward than this..

* * *

**2 Minutes Later**

Steel and Cody were both blushing nervously before the group, all but Zane and Regina were there. Zane was, at the moment, taking the fainted Regina back to her room.

"You both have a LOT of explaining to do." Nya stated as she looked to the 2 boys, who glanced at each other nervously. What had they done..?

* * *

**3 Hours Later**

Regina sighed as she sat up in her bed, having woken up an hour earlier...How could of this happened..?

"Dear ancestors...Give me an answer, please..." Regina whispered to the space around her, the room painted an orange due to the setting sun.

..

..

_shhh_

Regina flinched at the sound, before looking over to the door...To see a small CD that was held in a blue holder...Cody?

Gently Regina stood up and walked over to the door, picking up the CD with twitching fingers, before going back to her bed. Sitting down on her bed, she reached to her bedside table and ruffled around the top of it, almost knocking over her CD player. Yet once she got a grip of it, she popped the CD in, and put her ear buds in. Then pressed play.

**Cody**; Beauty queen of only sixteen  
She, had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else

**Steel**; I'd fly for miles and miles and wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow I want more

**Cody**; I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

**Steel**; And she will be loved  
**Cody**; And she will be loved

**Steel**; Tap on my window, knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

**Cody**; It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
**Steel**; It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
**Cody**; You come anytime you want, yeah.

**Steel**; I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

**Cody**; And she will be loved  
**Steel**; And she will be loved  
**Cody**; And she will be loved  
**Steel**; And she will be loved

**Cody**; We know where you hide, alone in your room  
**Steel**; Know all of the things that make you who you are  
**Both**; We know that goodbye means nothing at all  
**Steel**; Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls  
Yeah

**Cody**; Tap on my window knock on my door  
**Steel**; I want to make you feel beautiful

**Cody**; I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh.  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

_[in the background:]_  
**Steel**; Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Yeah, yeah.

_[softly:]_  
**Steel**; I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain

**Cody**; Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Regina was left crying a bit at the end of the song, before ripping out her ear buds and almost chucking the CD player at the wall. Luckily it ended up hitting a small bean-bag she had in the corner of the corner of her room. For a moment Regina was left there to sit on her bed, before she sighed and laid back on her pillow. Slowly a song started to drift out of her lips...CURSE HER UNCLE LOU AND HIS WAYS OF MUSICAL INTERPRETATION OF EMOTIONS!

**Regina**; That my heart is in two different places  
I got both in my life and I wanna do right  
But it's hard to let it go  
When my love has two different faces  
And I can't break ties cause they both look right

Someone tell me, what's a girl to do  
When she's loving two  
And she doesn't wanna lie  
But she can't tell the truth

What's a girl to do  
When she's loving two  
But she can't keep her heart  
In two different places  
In two different places

I know they feel it, cause they stay  
There is much more to this story  
But I'd be a fool to say  
I trust them and I'm always gonna love them  
I know that they don't wanna hear

* * *

Grace sighed as she put down her communicator, pinching the Bridge of her nose as she did so. They just HAD to tell her the exact same day, didn't they..? Not a month apart, o-or even a week..! EVEN A STINCKIN' DAY WOULD'VE BEEN NICE!

"Okay Grace, calm down...Mood swings'll get someone killed.." Grace whispered to herself as she started ti stand up, before walking over to the railing of the Monastery. Carefully Grace looked up to the sky, and sighed.

"Eun, you just HAD to give me a daughter who'd have 2 boys fall for her.._Didn't_ you...?" Grace questioned the sky above her, before face-palming. She was talking to the sky again...Dang it..!

"What's wrong now Grace..?" Kim-Ly asked as she came to the Water Ninja's side, the woman sighed a bit.

"I...I just don't know Kimmy..."

"What do you mean ya don't know...? You're sad for some reason, and I wanna know that reason..!"

"Fine! FINE! You wanna know why I'm down...? It's because your son and nephew FINALLY told Regina how they felt, yet ON THE EXACT SAME DAY!" Grace yelled out, before she was suddenly gasping for air. Kim-Ly blinked at this before she frowned a bit, oh dear..

"Grace...I..I'm so sorry.." Kim-Ly whispered as she gripped her friend's hand, the Water Ninja felt tears well up in her eyes.

"A-And the worst part i-is...Is that I can't be there for Regina right now..!"

"Come on Grace, I'm sure Regina is doing the most responsible thing right now."

* * *

Regina sighed as she slung her backpack over her shoulder, before petting Jupiter's nose.

"Hey, hey, hey Jupiter...I know it seems like I'm running away from my problems..." Regina started, before Jupiter gave her a look.

"Okay, so I am running away from my problems...But what am I supposed to do?.! I-I can't face Cody and Steel after..AFTER THAT!" Regina cried out as she threw her hands into the air, the dragon huffed in annoyance.

"Oh, okay then Mr. Snappy! What do you propose I do..?" Jupiter looked at Regina, his eyes just...Clear...

"...Tell them the truth..? Is that it?" Regina nervously replied, before Jupiter nodded his head...Dear lord, the truth...

"Jupiter...The truth is...I don't even know who I love more..!" at this Jupiter's eyes went wide, his jaw going slack a bit.

"I-I know..! I know! Dear lord, I'm IN A SOAP-OPERA! HOW CAN THIS GET ANY WORSE!.?"

"I can think...Of a few waysssss.." a voice hissed from behind Regina, before she turned around..Only to be hit in the face with a blunt object.

* * *

**~2 Hours Later~**

**(10:30 PM)**

"Regina..? Sweetie, are you okay..?" Nya asked as she gently knocked the teenage girl's door, a bowl of soup in her other hand.

"Perhaps she is asleep..?" Zane questioned beside the Samurai, who shook her head.

"Zane, I know Regina can sleep for a long time..And I mean, a LONG time...But even she has her limits." Nya responded before she opened the door, only to gasp. The entire room appeared to be ransacked...Doors thrown open the bed tossed over, the walls ripped board-by-board..

"Dear lord...REGINA!" Nya yelled out as she ran into the room, looking through the empty piles before she turned to Zane.

"Zane! Go check the dragon's den!" Nya instructed quickly, the Ice Ninja nodded his head before racing down the hallway.

* * *

Zane didn't waste any time, and proceeded to slam into the door of the Dragon's Den.

"Jupiter..!" Zane yelled out as he ran to the dragon's side, noticing how the dragon seem to have been knocked out by..By something..! Looking around the room then, Zane spotted an odd black canister, that was attached to a dragon-sized air mask.

* * *

Regina groaned as she blinked her eyes open, before she looked around...Only to find herself in shambled ruins of what looked like an arena.

"What in the...Huh..?" Regina questioned as she looked around, blinking in confusion...Before she finally noticed the blurry-purple figure before her.

"Regina, was it...? It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." the figure politely said as he moved around Regina, who was still trying to collect her memory.

"Who...Who are you..?" Regina questioned, before she heard an odd chuckle right beside her ear.

"I am Pythor P. Chumsworth my dear. And I will be your only company for the next hour, as we prepare to go to the Golden Peaks."

* * *

Mayhemb; Uhm...Review..!


	12. The Golden Aura

Mayhemb; Okay, ya ready...? Don't forget to vote in the poll for a Gender-Bender Version of "The Ninja of Water"...! Also, 9 more days till the end of the drawing Contest..!

Songs Used; (part of) "On My Own" from Les Miserable (remixed)

* * *

"So...What exactly am I gonna do again..?" Regina asked as she was being carried to the Golden Peaks, inside a cage much like the one the Serpentine had once used to carry around Lloyd.

"Quite simple my dear, you will be a conductor...Much like your 2 Lightning Ninjas were...And you will be used to harness the Golden Aura from the Golden Peaks. Any questions..?" Pythor told the trapped Green Ninja, who thought about it for a bit before nodding her head.

"Uh..Yeah, 2 actually. One, what happens after you use me as a conductor..?"

"Oh...Well, that is a good question...Hmm..I suppose we'd use you to lure your mother out so we could harness the Moon Beam Fragments."

"How exactly would you do that then...?"

"Oh, we'd probably reawaken the Moon Princess...Or, atleast Eun's spirit for a few minutes...Was that your second question..?"

"Not really, more like an add on question. My second question is, what happens if I were to..Say...Break out..?" Pythor blinked at this question, before chuckling a bit.

"If you could get out, well..That would be quite the sight, now wouldn't it..? But I suppose...We'd have to hunt you down and aquire you again." Pythor declared, before he suddenly heard a loud BANG from behind him. Turning around Pythor's jaw dropped when he saw the door of the cage open, with Regina standing ontop of a tree branch...About 10 feet above him.

"NOT THAT BIG OF A SIGHT WHEN YOU FORGET TO LOCK THE DOOR!" Regina yelled out before jumping through the canopy, Pythor's eyes flashed red with anger.

"OOOOOH AFTER HER! DO NOT LET HER ESCAPE!"

* * *

Steel sighed as he finally signed the last of part of the paper, before he and Cody gave the paper to Ali, who nodded his head. The paper was an agreement stating that, should Regina allow this, she would date both boys. Yet each day was a day with a different boy (such as Week 1; Monday- Steel, Tuesday-Cody, etc...Week 2; Monday- Cody, Tuesday- Steel, etc...), and that their "petty" arguments wouldn't effect their ninja duties.

"Now, can we get back to trying to find my- *Steel coughs*..._Our_ Regina...?" Cody asked after the small interruption, Ali nodded his head before the 3 got up and went to the Bridge.

* * *

Regina smiled as she looked down at the Serpentine trying to climb the tree she was now hiding in, 20 branches high did seem a bit big for the snake-creatures.

In all honesty, she couldn't help but love this...! Thank goodness for her mother teaching her how to be okay with heights.

* * *

**12 Years Ago**

The 4 year old Regina gulped as she looked underneath her, the 5th branch was already making her a bit dizzy.

"One step at a time, okay honey..?" Regina's mom whispered to her from the branch above her, the girl slowly nodded her head before reaching up to the other branch and jumping. Yet her fingers slipped off the branch, and her feet were already causing her to go do-

"Woop!" Grace chimed as she suddenly hook her knees around the branch she was sitting in, and spun upside-down to catch Regina. Regina looked at her mom with wide-eyes, noticing the grin on her face.

"I may have been a dancer honey, but don't forget, Mommy was also in the circus..! Remember to image what you're gonna do before you do it, and then just...Take flight..!" Grace chimed before she tossed Regina up into the air, getting a few excieted giggles from the girl, before she gripped a tree branch 4 branches over her mom's head.

"Very good..!" Grace called out to her daughter, who gave her a shy smile, before she continued up.

* * *

Regina sighed fondly at the memory, before getting up from her seat and hopping 4 trees over from where she was, causing a few groans from the Serpentine.

"AW COME ON!" Skales yelled out, before he slid down the tree...And yelled in pain at the blisters. Regina giggled at all of this before she continued to hop from tree to tree. Honestly, how idiot was all of th-

"OMPH!" Regina grunted as she suddenly felt a rope lasso her waist, before look up to see Fangtom in a helicopter...Well, wasn't THAT dandy..?

* * *

Steel glared at his cousin, who was singing as they were watching the scanners in the Bridge.

**Cody**; On my own  
Pretending she's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with her till morning  
Without her  
I feel her arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And she has found me

In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is her and me forever and forever

And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to her  
And although I know that she is blind  
Still I say, there's a way for us

I love her  
But when the night is over-

"I'll sock you in the mouth..!" Steel cut off his cousin's words, making the Lightning Ninja fall silent.

"We've found her..!" Nya yelled out, before punching in the coordinates.

* * *

Regina growled as she yanked at the chains that bound her arms to the ground, feeling compress as Pythor placed metallic armor over her shoulders and an odd crown on her head. The crown had 2 high points, fangs almost, and the tips of the fangs touched to a circle. All around the crown was clear crystals...What was going on..?

"Relax my dear...This will only deplete your element and life energy to..._Ohhhh_...I'd say around 0.01%..! But don't worry, that gives you just enough energy, to live..!" Pythor falsely encouraged the girl, who growled at him as Skales put a gag over her mouth. No need for any ear-splitting screams, right...?

Regina yelled against the gag, before Pythor patted her head.

"Now, now, dear. We're just looking out for your comfort..!" Pythor declared before he let out a laugh, and then picked up a piece of chalk.

* * *

Ali sighed as he, Kai, Zane, Jay, Cody, and Steel stalked up behind the Serpentine. The fathers had come along to make sure that there weren't any...Casualties...

"They're they are..!" Kai stated as he pointed to the peak, where 3 figures were moving around a stationary figure.

"What's the plan dad..?" Steel questioned the older man, who looked to Zane.

"I suggest we stay here...Though it pains me to admit this, but we would only further make the situation less in our favor if we were to attack." Zane told the group, who growled and glared at this option.

* * *

Regina watched as Pythor made a 8 sided compass-like star around her. Once he added the last line, Regina felt her crown and shackles start to vibrate. Ooooooh not good..!

* * *

Grace growled as she paced around her room, Cole and Karishma trying to calm the pregnant woman down.

"Honey, please...Settle down.! You mustn't over-work yourself..!" Karishma told her daughter, before she gasped when she looked at her daughters eyes. The baby blues flashed quickly to a bright red, only for Grace to clench her eyes shut and shake her head.

"Y..You're right...I-I'm sorry...I-I just need to get some sleep..! Yeah, after all...It's not like Regina is in any danger..Right..?" Grace questioned, before she and Cole suddenly felt an odd nagging feeling in the back of their heads. Crud.

* * *

Regina screamed into the cloth around her mouth, DEAR LORD SHE WAS BEING BURNED ALIVE!

"Now, now dear. It isn't THAT bad...It's much worse." Pythor stated from behind her, enjoying how the Green Ninja tossed and tugged against the chains. It was almost done, only a few more minutes and the crown would be overflowing with the Golden Aura..!

_phhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

"Huh...? What'sssss that..?" Skalidor asked, before all the generals looked up...To see the red armor of the Samurai fall from above.

"RETREAT!" Pythor screamed out as all the Serpentine back away, only for him to slither back and wretch the crown off of Regina's head. THEY HAD ENOUGH!

* * *

Nya grunted as she jumped out of her armor, before running over to the slumped-over Regina. Quickly the Samurai took off the gag, earning a moan from the teenager.

"It'll be alright Regina, you're safe now.." Nya whispered as she undid Regina's restraints, behind her she could hear the other ninjas running.

"A...aunt Nya..?"

"Yes Sweetie..?"

"Where...Where did the Serpentine go..?"

"I don't know, why..?" **_clank_ **There, the chains were gone.

"They...They said..Said they'd use me t-to get to my mom.." Nya blinked at this, before she helped Regina stand up.

"We'll tell your dad and the others about that, but for now, we need to make sure you're okay." Nya told the Green Ninja, who gasped for breath it seemed.

"A...Also...T..Tell my mom, t-ta keep a protective amulet on..A-at all tim-" Regina finally lost consciousness at that point, falling deeper and deeper into the darkness as she heard her 'Aunt' call out her name.

* * *

Regina groaned as she opened her eyes, before looking around the Infirmary...Only to smirk when she saw the sleeping forms of Cody and Steel on both sides of her bed. Honestly..These 2...

..

"Are the sweetest guys I know." Regina whispered to herself, before resting her head back down. Dear lord, she needed to sleep.

* * *

Ali, Nya, and Zane all sighed as they looked over the map. The fire temple, the nunchuck monument, and the Golden Peaks...What did it all mean...?

"Boy, what I wouldn't give to be back home in Ninjago right now...Going out with the girls, strolling through the park, shopping with Bunny-" Ali blinked at Nya's sentence, holding up a hand.

"Wait..Say that again..."

"Shopping with Bunn-"

"No! Not that, before the shopping.."

..

..

"OH! You mean, strolling through the park..?" Nya asked, Ali nodded his head before he quickly went to the computer and pulled up a picture of the statues in the park Kyle had built.

"For now we can use the statues as an estimate as to where everything is.." Ali told his dad and 'Aunt', who nodded their heads as they followed along. Quickly Ali made a copy of the statue's positions, before putting the copy over the map of Ninjago that had the markers of everywhere the Serpentine had been..

The statues of Lloyd, Charlotte, and Kyle all aligned with the Golden peaks.

The Fire Temple was directly North of the Golden Peaks, just as Kai's statue was north of Lloyd/Charlotte/Kyle's.

The nunchuck monument then was North-East of the Golden Peaks, in the direction of Jay's statue to Lloyd/Charlotte/Kyle's.

..

...

..

.

"We need to contact Kyle, and figure out where he got the positions for the statues from." Zane declared, before Nya went over to the phone and dialed a number.

..

..

.

_click_

"*sigh* No good, we must be in a bad zone or they're out of signal...!" Nya declared, that was when Sensei Wu entered the room.

"Then we must hurry, time is of the essence." Sensei Wu stated, before they all nodded their heads.

* * *

Mayhemb; REVIEW!


	13. Memorial Day Special-Bunny's Heartattack

Mayhemb; Okay, we're gonna put the next few chapters on hold due to the art contests. (the next few chapters are going to include the boy's dragons, and Lloyd/Charlotte & Kyle/Irene's sons) Sorry about that, but please enjoy this small filler chapters.! This is in partial memory for Memorial Day...

Song Used; "I Can Only Imagine" by MercyMe (remixed) with "Jesus Take the Wheel" by Carrie Underwood (also remixed), "Don't Forget to Remember Me" (remixed) by Carrie Underwood, and finally "Just a Dream" by Carrie Underwood (remixed)

* * *

Ali sighed as he, his dad, and Sensei Wu all did yoga on the deck. Right now they were at the palm-tree stance, breathing in rhythm to the gently breeze. Oh how peaceful the day was.

* * *

**Streets of Ninjago**

**_weee wooo weee wooo_**

"Grace..."

"Come on Bunny, hang on okay!.?"

"O...Okay..."

"M'am, please, we need you to step back and-"

"LIKE HELL I AM!"

"Grace...Listen..."

"...Bunny..."

* * *

_ring ring ring_

_***Click***_

"Hello...? Charlotte Garmadon speaking...Kimmy! Hi, how are you-..." Charlotte's eyes went wide as she listed to the sobbing voice of Kim-Ly, before she dropped the phone and ran to get onto the Ultra Dragon and Lloyd.

* * *

"-Get her into ICU-"

"We need more-"

"-We're loosing her!"

* * *

"LET ME SEE MY MOMMY!" a blonde-haired girl yelled as she tried to rip out of Cole's arms, the Earth Ninja frowned at her.

The 8-year old girl had shoulder-length blonde hair and pale green eyes. She wore a white cotton sundress, golden sandals, and a light blue headband.

"Sweetie, it would be best if you didn't..." Kim-Ly whispered to the young girl, whose eyes were watering with tears.

* * *

Charlotte gasped for breath as she almost flew into the Bounty, before jumping down onto the deck. Ali gave her a smile.

"Aunt Charlotte, to what do we owe this-"

"Where's your Dad, Ali..?.!" Charlotte almost screamed to the little boy, who pointed to a door. His father had gone inside for a quick drink and should be coming out right about no-

"Charlotte..?" Zane questioned as he and Sensei Wu came back onto the deck with glasses in their hands, before he noticed Charlotte's frazzled look.

"She's had a heart attack." Charlotte whispered out, Zane's eyes went wide as the glass in his hand slipped and crashed onto the deck.

* * *

Bunny was barely breathing into the mask as the surgeons tried to work quickly.

"We're loosing a lot of blood-"

"-we need more-"

"-keep her heartbeat-"

"Miss Julien, please, stay with us.."

* * *

Grace was crouched in front of the Operating Room, her head in her hands as tears rolled down her face. She could hear the other doctors walking past, their words...They were wrong...No...Slowly Grace knotted her fingers together, and put her bound hands to her forehead.

**Grace**; Surrounded by your glory, what will her heart feel  
Will she dance for you Great Lord or in awe of you be still  
Will she stand in your presence or to her knees will she fall  
Will she sing hallelujah, will she be able to speak at all  
I can only imagine

I can only imagine  
When that day comes  
And I find myself

Dear Lord take the wheel  
Take it from her hands  
Cause we can't do this on our own  
I'm letting go

So give us one more chance  
To save her from this road she's on  
Dear Lord take the wheel

* * *

Zane, Ali, and Charlotte didn't even notice the odd stares from people as they jumped off the Ultra Dragon above the Ninjago City Hospital, and ran inside.

* * *

_beep beep_

Bunny's breathing was starting to become slower and slower. The doctors continued to work as fast as they could now.

* * *

"Sister..!" Zane yelled as he ran down the hallway, Grace looked up before scrambling to her feet and hugging the Ice Ninja as tears came to their eyes. Grace then let go of her brother for a bit, and clasped her hands around his, and kissed them.

**Grace**;** 'Hey momma, don't forget to tell my baby sister I'll see her in the fall**  
**And tell Memaw that I miss her**

* * *

Karishma, Misako, and Garmadon run into the room alongside the Asher family as they ask Kim-Ly and Cole what was happening.

**Yeah, I should give her a call**  
**And make sure you tell Daddy that I'm still his little girl**

* * *

Mark felt the tears run down his cheek as he collapsed onto a chair nearby, his face falling into his hands as his wife pats his back.

**Yeah, we may still feel like we're where we're supposed to be**  
**Don't forget to remember me'**

* * *

_beeeeeeeep_

_"Doctor! We're loosing her!"_

_"Get me a heartbeat people-"_

_"HURRY!"_

**Tonight we find ourselves kneeling by the bed to pray  
****I haven't done this in a while**  
**So I don't know what to say but**  
**'Lord I feel so small sometimes in this big ol' place**

**Yeah, we know there are more important things,**  
**But don't forget to remember Bunny**  
**But don't forget to remember...Bunny..**

* * *

Zane chocked down on his tears as he and Grace heard the monitors inside the room go deadline.

Grace (in the background); _Bit over two weeks after the day Regina turned sixteen_  
_She's all dressed in green_  
_Going to the church, a sad sight to see  
__We have a box of her momentos in the passenger seat_

_Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue_  
_And when the church doors opened up wide_  
_We put the blanket down_  
_Trying to hide our tears_

_Oh we just couldn't believe it_  
_We heard the trumpets from the military band_  
_And the flowers fell out of her hand_

* * *

Eun smiled to the First Spinjitsu Master...Who sighed softly before he nodded his head, and the 2 raised a glowing hand each.

* * *

x-x

x-x

_beep-beep_

_beep-beep_

_beep-beep_

* * *

Bunny felt lightheaded as she opened her eyes, blinking at the hospital room's lights before she looked over and smiled a bit.

"Hey Bunny." Grace whispered as she sat down in the chair beside the Nature Ninja, who groaned a bit as she got up, before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Do not move to much, or else your stitches will become undone." Zane softly told his wide, tears rolling down his cheek as he spoke. Bunny blinked at this, before looking around the room to see her entire family and Kim-Ly. (since Bunny is related to Cole, Grace, Lloyd, Garmadon, Misako, Karishma via "the in-laws" prospect.) Yet only Ali, Kim-Ly, Grace, and Zane were awake.

"What...What happened..?" Bunny asked, before her son walked up to her.

"A miracle..!" Ali exclaimed, Kim-Ly chuckled at this.

"Kid, I thought you didn't believe in miracles." Kim-Ly softly remarked, Ali shook his head a bit.

"I do not recall ever saying that in my memory." Ali strictly responded, Bunny smiled at this as she gently hugged her son while looking towards her husband.

"Your son." Zane smiled at this, before kissing Bunny's forehead.

"Just as much as he is yours."

"He better be." Bunny whispered as she could see her daughter in the seat nearby her, resting.

"We've taken shifts watching you, waiting for you to wake up.." Grace responded quietly as she scooted over to Bunny, who had tears in her eyes.

"I...I think I saw..."

"You saw...?" Zane questioned a bit, Bunny gulped a bit before she continued to smile.

"Eun...A-And..And the First Spinjitsu Master..." Bunny finished off, Kim-Ly smiled at this.

"Maybe it's a sign. Proving that you're stuck with us until we're okay with letting you go." Kim-Ly boldly stated, Grace rolled her eyes at this before brushing some hair out of Bunny's face.

"Well...That maybe true, but you should get some sleep now Bunny. You've been through a lot, yeah, but you still need to get better." Grace instructed, before the Nature Ninja sighed and nodded her head.

* * *

Regina grinned as she hugged her Aunt Bunny, who giggled into her hair as they stood on top of the Destiny Bounty.

Grace had decided to send Bunny with Zane and Ali to the ship, figuring that she'd be in a little less danger with them. Charlotte and Lloyd had dropped them off before they returned to the Monastary in the Northern Mountains, giving them a few warnings about getting there.

1. Follow the pre-made cloud trail. Don't worry, you'll understand when you get there.

2. Don't follow any animal tracks, trust us.

3. Don't try to talk to any "people" or people-like figures around the Mountain. Just don't.

4. FOLLOW ALL THE RULES ABOVE!

5. Gets a LOT of lanterns, candles, matches, batteries, etc.

* * *

_Baby why'd you leave me_  
_Why'd you have to go?_  
_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_  
_I can't even breathe_  
_It's like I'm looking from a distance_  
_Standing in the background_  
_Everybody's saying, she's not coming home now_  
_This can't be happening to me_  
_This is just a dream_

Zane's eyes flew open suddenly as he sat up in his bed, breathing heavily as he looked around, before he felt a shift in the bed.

"Zane...? *yawn* A-Are you okay..?" Bunny questioned beside her husband, who blinked at her before sighing in relief and hugging the woman tightly.

"Thank the First Spinjitsu Master...That you're still here..." Zane whispered to the Nature Ninja, who gently hugged him back.

"Don't worry Zane...Ssssh.." Bunny softly said as she patted her husband's back, his frame shaking with the terrified tears.

_click _

**_creeeeek_**

Bunny glanced over to the door of Zane's bedroom, and saw Ali peeking inside.

"M...Mom...? Are...Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Ali questioned from the slightly open door, his pajama pants the only thing on him as he appeared to be drenched in cold sweat. He had the same horrifying dream as his father, hadn't he..? Bunny raised a hand and beckoned her son towards them, Ali couldn't help but listen to this.

* * *

Sensei Wu smiled a bit as he looked into the Julien's room, all 3 family members were there on the bed fast-asleep.

"The world works in mysterious ways." Nya whispered from behind the old man, who nodded his head in agreement, before the 2 let the family have their moment.

* * *

Mayhemb; We hope you...Enjoyed this..This chapter and *sniff*...

Dr. Science; I'll take over, she's about to start bawling in a bit...Anyway, we hope you all enjoyed and sorry for post-poning the next few chapters. We hope you can be strong with us and-

Mayhemb; *stars sobbing*

Dr. Science; Review..!


	14. Reminiscing

Mayhemb; Another Filler Chapter, yet this has special memories from our favorite Nature Ninja Mama..! Also, only 3 days (technically 2) till the end of the Character Contest...!

Songs Used; "For Good" (remixed a bit) from Wicked

* * *

Regina sighed happily as she sat on the Destiny's deck, her Aunt Bunny beside her. The others had gone into the village bellow to restock on supplies.

"I'm soooooo glad to be out of the beds..!" Regina happily chimed as she fell back onto the deck, the Nature Ninja couldn't help but giggle at this.

"I am also." Bunny whispered to the girl, before letting out a small breath as a gentle breeze fluttered in.

...

..

.

"Aunt Bunny."

"Yes...?"

"...What was my mom good at..?" Bunny blinked at the question, before looking down at her neice with a cocked eyebrow.

"What..?"

"D-Don't get me wrong..! I-I mean...I know she was the fastest ninja, and one of the best fighters...But what else was she good at..? She never talks about her past anymore, a-and...And I don't want to ask her, b-because I know she thinks about the time when she was...You know..Controlled..!" Regina quickly tried to cover up any problem she may have made, Bunny blinked at this before giggling a bit.

"Well, one thing you mom was pretty good at was dancing.." Bunny stated, getting an odd look from the Green Ninja.

"Dancing...? _Really_?"

"Did you expect something else..?"

"W-Well yeah..! I..I mean, I know my dad got practically forced to dance by Grandpa Lou...But that's about it..!" Bunny continued to giggle a bit at the girl's shocked face, a small smile climbing up her lips.

"Well then, I also bet you'd be in a real shock if you found out your mother used to preform for the circus-crowd." Regina's jaw dropped at this, h-her mom...A clown?.!

"Okay, now I know you're making this up Aunt Bunny." Bunny held up her hands in defense at this, a small smirk on her face.

"Nope, in fact, her skills in the circus are what lead her to meet me and Kim-Ly." Regina was shocked for a few moments, before sitting up in her spot on the deck.

"So...Uh...What did my mom do in the circus..?"

"Easy. She was mostly into gymnastics, the trapeze and tightrope were her favorite if I remember correctly.." Bunny replied with a thoughtful look, looking off a bit as she tried to remember everything. Yet after a few moments, Bunny found her eyes back on the shocked Regina.

...

"You know, a lot of people didn't approve of your mother being in the circus.." Regina snapped out of her daze at this, before looking up a bit.

"R..Really..?"

"Oh yes, much like you they were surprised to hear that she had gone into such a subject...Until.." Regina got onto her knees now, and padded over to her sentence-dropping Aunt.

"Until..?" Bunny smiled a bit at how easy it was to gain the girl's attention. Slowly Bunny rose her hand, and twitched her fingers a bit. The boards on the deck shook a tiny bit as they began to grow, before making what looked like 2 circus platforms.

"Until they actually saw her in the air." Bunny finished before snapping her fingers, a small figure formed on one of the platforms now. The figure took hold of another board's outreached (and outgrown) limb before stepping off the platform, going halfway, only to let go and do a flip. Then from the figure's back, something like wings appeared, and she flew up after loosing some height...Only to zoom past the other trapeze platform and over the edge of the bounty.

"Your mother was called an Angel of the Stage for a few reasons, you know." Bunny told the teenage girl beside her, who gave a small smile.

"R-really..?"

"Yep! She loved doing aerials for both dancing and the circus, she'd be up for hours upon hours practicing..!" Bunny suddenly started to give a big speech as Regina listened tentatively.

"Let me try..!" Regina suddenly yelled as she popped up with a grin on her face, Bunny blinked at this.

"What..?"

"I wanna try the trapeze..! A-And the tightrope..!" Regina exclaimed happily, before noticing her Aunt's worried look.

"I...I don't know sweetie.." Bunny worridly said, before she gasped when her niece was suddenly gripping her shoulders and looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Oooooh please Aunt Bunny...!" Regina almost whined, before giving her aunt her biggest weapon. The puppy-dog pout.

...

...

..

"OKAY! FINE! Just...Stop looking at me like that..!" Bunny finally yelled, suddenly Regina was up with a big grin on her face.

"Thanks..! Now, let's get started..!" Bunny gave a tired sigh at this, massaging her temple a bit with a small frown on her face.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

"Do I _really_ have to wear this..?" Regina asked as she looked at the clothes her aunt was making her wear, blushing a bit as she did so. It was a dark green full-body leotard with a golden sash crossing from her left shoulder to right hip, and she wore a dark blue bejeweled headband to keep her hair out of her face. Bunny circled around her, before quickly ripping off the arms of the leotard and discarding them to the side.

"There, much better." Bunny stated as she looked around the area she and Regina were in. They had parked in a clearing only about 20 yards away from where they had been flying.

"And yes, yes you do have to wear that." Bunny quickly responded to the almost-forgotten question, earning a small blush from the Green Ninja. Bunny couldn't help but giggle a bit at the pink tint on her niece's cheeks, before she held up her hands.

Quickly 3 trees uprooted from their positions and positioned themselves; one on one end of the clearing, the other at the opposite end, and the final one a bit off of the center. Then the trees at the opposite sides of the clearing started to grow solid platforms with steps, while the one in the middle started to make a trapeze by growing out a branch with vines.

* * *

Jay and Kai couldn't help but chuckle a bit as they watched their sons bicker.

"I'm sure Regina would like spaghetti for dinner..!" Cody yelled to Steel, who glared at him.

"Yeah, just like I'm sure that I'mma 'bout to punch you if you don't stop yelling..!" Steel retorted, Cody just smirked at him.

"You're just ticked that I asked her out before you and-"

"That's it..!" Steel yelled, cutting off Cody's sentence, before he tackled the teenage Lightning Ninja.

"Should we help them...?" Jay asked Kai, who looked at him...Before the 2 started laughing.

* * *

Regina gulped as she looked down from the platform, HOW HIGH UP WAS SHE?.!

"You okay Regina..?" Bunny yelled up to the girl from her spot on the Destiny's deck, finding the ship let her be a bit closer to the teenager.

"Y-Yeah..!" Regina replied, before she looking up to see the make-shift trapeze bar before her. This was insane..! Yet...Yet she had to do it though...! Carefully Regina gripped the trapeze bar into her hands, before walking to the edge of the platform. With one final deep breath, Regina finally took the step, and felt the wind rush by her.

* * *

Bunny smiled a bit as she heard Regina yell happily when the wind flew past her ears, not even noticing how a few pairs of feet were coming up from behind her.

"It seems like you 2 have been...Progressive." Sensei Wu's voice declared from behind the woman, who jumped and turned around. The only people behind her was Sensei Wu, Zane, and Ali. The others were walking into the Bounty, Cody and Steel staring at Regina as they went inside.

"I-I..Guess we have." Bunny replied bashfully, glancing behind her as she saw Regina continue her fun. Sensei Wu smiled a bit at this, chuckling as he picked up the bag he had dropped.

"Do not worry, we shall give you both time to finish up. Come Zane, Ali. We need to get the groceries inside." Sensei Wu stated before he lead the 2 men inside, both giving their wife (Zane) or mother (Ali) a smile as they left. Slowly then Bunny looked back at Regina, and smiled a bit. She really was growing up like her mother, wasn't she...?

..

..

Her mother...

Bunny sighed as memories started to fill her heads of her life with the ninjas, even finding in all that jumbled mess...To start singing as she reminisced.

* * *

Bunny**; ****I've**** heard it said**  
**That people come into our lives for a reason**

_"Everyone I'd like you to meet my 2 friends. Bunny and Kim-Ly." Grace stated as she pointed out who was who, Bunny was hiding behind Kim-Ly, who glared at the boys._

(Chapter 11 of "The Water Ninja")

**Bringing something we must learn**

_"...I need you 2 to come with me, and my friends on a journey to save Ninjago." Grace stated, her voice showed serious urgency._

(Chapter 10 of "The Water Ninja")

**And we are led  
****To those who help us most to grow  
****If we let them**

_"She's learning fast." Grace told Bunny as they watched Charlotte train._

(not from any of the books...yet.)

**And we help them in return  
****Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
****But I know I'm who I am today**

_"Eeeeasy." Grace whispered to Bunny, who gulped as she and Kim-Ly tried to balance on a couple of surfboards._

(not from any of the books...yet.)

**Because I knew you...  
****Like a comet pulled from orbit  
****As it passes a sun**

_"Fine." Lloyd whispered in defeat, Bunny couldn't only blink at this before nodding her head._

_"Good, then I'll be going. I have to get some stuff for dinner tonight." Bunny declared, before walking past the 2. Yet not without giving her sister a smirk, which the Ninja of Light blushed a bit at._

(Chapter 41 from "A New Beginning")

**Like a stream that meets a boulder  
****Halfway through the wood**

_I...I'm so sorry Zane." Bunny apologized to the boy, who had tears running down his cheek._

(Chapter 60 from "The Water Ninja")

**Who can say if we've been changed for the better?**  
**But because I knew you**

_"I will love you as best as I can, Bunny." Zane whispered to Bunny before kissing her lightly on the head, before he to went to sleep._

(Chapter 51 from "The Water Ninja")

**I have been changed for good**

**It may have seemed**  
**That we could've never meet again**

_"...I...I'm...S-...So..orr...y.." Bunny let out, before her chest gave away one final breath, her clouded eyes now locked with the crying eyes of her love._

(Chapter 60 from "The Water Ninja")

**In this lifetime**  
**So let me say before we part  
****So much of me  
****Is made from what I learned from you**

**You'll be with me**  
**Like a handprint on my heart**

_Bunny gasped as she and Zane were pushed back by Cole and Jay, before the 2 fallen ninja felt the darkness rise around them and started to taint their being._

_"Zane...I..I'm sor-"_

_"Sssh...I already know, Bunny..I already know..."_

(Chapter 61 from "A New Beginning")

**And now whatever way our stories end**  
**I know you have re-written mine**  
**By being my friend...**

**Like a ship blown from its mooring**  
**By a wind off the sea**  
**Like a seed dropped by a skybird**  
**In a distant wood**

**Who can say if I've been changed for the better?**  
**But because I knew you**  
**Because I knew you**  
**I have been changed for good**

**And just to clear the air**  
**We asked forgiveness**  
**For the things she had done**  
**We blame us for**

**But then, I guess we know**  
**There's blame to share**  
**And none of it seems to matter anymore**

**Like a comet pulled from orbit**  
**As it passes a sun**

_"W-Wait? What do you mean when she feels like it?" Bunny asked as she gripped onto Grace's shoulder, she didn't feel comfortable when both Silvermist and Grace grinned at her and Kim-Ly."Hold on!" Grace yelled as she tugged Silvermist's rein, causing her to blast off. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kim-Ly and Bunny yelled as they gripped onto Grace's shoulders, Grace just giggled along with Silvermist as they flew through the skies._

(Chapter 11 from "The Ninja of Water")

**Like a stream that meets a boulder**  
**Halfway through the wood**

**Like a ship blown from its mooring**  
**By a wind off the sea**  
**Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood**

**Who can say if I've been**  
**Changed for the better?**

_"I have left you countless times, I know...But this won't be another one." Bunny told the Ice Ninja, who gave her a smile before the 2 faced off against the ninja of Lightning and Earth._

(Chapter 61 from "A New Beginning")

**I do believe I have been**  
**Changed for the better**

**And because I knew you...**

*Picture of Lloyd, Karishma, Sensei Wu, and Lord Garmadon*

**Because I knew you...**

*Kim-Ly, Grace, and Charlotte's picture flashed by her memory*

**Because I knew you...I have been changed for good...**

* * *

"Aunt Bunny..! Come on inside! Dinner's ready..!" Regina yelled out from the other side of the deck, snapping Bunny out of her trance...Only to smile a bit at the memory.

"I'll be right in." Bunny replied, Regina nodded her head at this before retreating inside. Looking around now, Bunny saw that they were back up in the air...The sunset coloring the clouds in lovely orange-red color...Where was her camera when she needed it..?

* * *

Mayhemb; Hope you enjoyed..! Review and Rate..! And we hope to see you all soon..!


	15. Author's Note Facebook Page!

Mayhemb; Hey everyone..! Sorry, no new chapter. Just wanted to notify you all that we have started up a Fan-Facebook Page for the Water Ninja series...!

Dr. Science; Yes indeed...!

Rock; Go and check it out..!

Mrs. Loon; Just type in either

"Grace Garmadon" (first post)

"Ninja of Water"

"A New Beginning"

"We Are the Ninjas"

Or something along those lines, and the picture should be the same as the one on "The Water Ninja"'s profile (on this site)

Mayhemb; Yep..! We'll try our best to update, keep you in check, and even throw some crazy/fun facts your way..1

Rock; Well, see ya later..!

All; Bye!


End file.
